


Forever

by allicya



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blood Magic, Human Byun Baekhyun, Wizard Kim Jongdae, but nothing too gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allicya/pseuds/allicya
Summary: The country was experiencing the worst drought ever, the autumn was too hot and dry, and the human wanted the wizards to summon the rain to ease the situation. Baekhyun, one of the princes, went to search for Jongdae, one of the wizards that he knew, to ask for his help and his magic.The problem was simple; some years ago, Baekhyun broke Jongdae's heart.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 28
Kudos: 158
Collections: Round 3: Autumn and Winter - On the Snow





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Flake:** Self-Prompt  
>  **Author's Note:** No beta we die like men. I found the inspiration to write something historical after watching Historian Goo Hae-ryung. A sentence from this work is originated from the drama, as a token of my appreciation to the drama, for breathing life to this work.

It was probably the worst drought ever. It should be autumn now but the temperature was too high. People were sick everywhere, the count of deaths because of famines increased, it was terrible.

People already made petitions, even the officials already kneeling for days outside the King’s quarter. The solution was simple; to call any living wizards. And the people’s attachment with the previous King were still too strong, they even asked for the sons of the previous King to come and help the country.

“We really need to do something, father,” Yixing said to their father, in the King’s private room.

Luhan, the Crown Prince, observed their father. The King was a prideful man, but they weren’t wizards. They were just normal human, who became royalty just because the previous King wanted a life in monastery.

“I agree, father,” Luhan added.

Their father was silent. He didn’t say anything at all since the petition started, preferred to remain tight lipped.

So they couldn’t do anything, the decision was in the King’s hand.

But just two days after that, the Queen fell ill. No one could foresee that, when the Queen didn’t wake up at one morning, sweating heavily.

All the princes gathered at the Queen’s quarter. Luhan looked so pale when he saw their mother didn’t even response to anything, even after he shook her so hard. The King came the last, shouting the Queen’s name repeatedly like a chant, looked as if he was a madman, and not the King. Yixing could only calm down their youngest brother, Sehun, who was crying nonstop.

Baekhyun, the Third Prince, left, only to immediately come back with the royal doctor.

“She’s still breathing fine,” the doctor observed the Queen. “But her body is too hot. And she refuses water. I’ll suggest to move her to some place cooler, but in this drought...”

“Why haven’t you finish your words?” Baekhyun asked, impatient. “What’s with the drought?”

“There are no cool places in the country because of the drought,” the doctor replied. “Even the rivers are drying. We can only pray to the entities for rain every day.”

Every day there were a few praying ceremonies being held around the palace, to call for rain, hoping that those entities would listen somehow.

But everyone knew there was a better way.

They only needed the word from the King, and everyone would immediately agree with it.

* * *

The King once again secluded himself, this time in his wife’s private room.

“There’s nothing wrong with the sons of the previous King,” Luhan said to his other brothers, clearly disappointed with his father.

They waited outside of their mother’s private room patiently. They were ready to fight this psychological fight with their father’s pride, with Sehun’s constant sobs rang on the corridor.

Sehun’s body was heating up too by evening, and they were worried now if their mother’s disease was contagious.

Baekhyun tried to stay up that night, tried to fan Sehun as often as he could, but his arms were tired too and it didn’t help that Luhan and Yixing were too silent.

The dawn came, and their father finally came out from the room, alerting everyone.

Luhan and Yixing immediately stood, Baekhyun stay seated to support Sehun who was now weak, probably dehydrated since he didn’t stop crying.

The King swallowed so many times, but he still stood there in front of the door, no words were out from his mouth.

The whole corridor was quiet, the atmosphere was thick, and each passing moment was a torture for everyone.

“Write the royal order,” the King finally said. “Search for the sons of the previous King.”

Everyone immediately bowed and kneel once they heard those two simple sentences. Simple but they meant so much.

“I’ll help search for them,” Yixing immediately said once they exited the Queen’s quarter. “I still remember their faces, I can help identify them.”

“I—“ Baekhyun sighed. “I’ll help too. Jongdae is...you know.”

“Oh,” Yixing commented, short.

The brothers knew what Jongdae to Baekhyun was, there was no need to say it out loud.

The princes were the childhood friends of the ex-princes. Baekhyun and Jongdae just happened to be more than that.

And somehow they went worse than that.

* * *

They were already on their horses. The royal order was written hundred times and hung all over the capital, even to the nearest villages. Luhan needed to stay since he was the Crown Prince, and Sehun was already in high fever. No one really knew where the ex-princes were now, but Baekhyun might had an idea where one of the princes was.

“Hyung,” Baekhyun called out to Yixing.

“Just be safe. And be fast. Clever and fast, safely,” Yixing advised.

“We’re not going to war—“

“It’s a war against time, Baekhyun,” Yixing’s voice was stern.

Baekhyun nodded, and Yixing was quick to search at the south. The soldiers were ordered to search at the west and east, using sketches that Yixing provided them.

North was Baekhyun’s route. Towards the mountain, to be precised. One person loved the mountains so much.

The ex-princes were given freedom to live anywhere they wanted, but the King was too hostile towards them, afraid if they wanted the throne back.

Baekhyun was 17 when the throne changed. He chose his family over Jongdae, and he never heard from Jongdae ever since.

_“Remove me from your life, Baekhyun. Forget me. Farewell.”_

Those were Jongdae’s last words to him, in the middle of the night, just a few hours before the official enthronement ceremony of the new King and the new royal family.

Ten years already passed, but up until now Baekhyun had no idea if he chose the right thing. Jongdae was expecting Baekhyun to follow him, to live a life with the wizard instead of becoming a prince. Baekhyun was used to the life outside of the palace, but his father warned him not to make a stupid decision because of love.

Sometimes he thought about Jongdae. When the gisaengs that his father brought for them weren’t good enough.

Jongdae never bored him. Jongdae was interesting.

But then, all wizards were interesting.

* * *

Baekhyun arrived at the village which located at the foot of the mountain some time during midnight. The routes leading to the village were tricky enough, and Baekhyun didn't want to spend the night in those words so he braved his way until he found the village.

He had no idea at all if Jongdae lived in the village or not. Jongdae only mentioned it in a passing, about Jongin teleported him to a beautiful village by mistake, how he fell in love with the village at first sight.

Baekhyun tied his horse at the big tree before entering the village. The village probably had no curfew, since people still walked freely around the streets in midnight.

There was one building that stood out the most in the village. Extremely high and looked so majestic, it was a wonder that such a beautiful building was safely hidden in this small village. It had four floors, the first two floors were painted in blue, and the top two floors were snowy white. It was designed to look like a temple, but it wasn't a temple, Baekhyun saw no holy temple's gate.

Whoever owned this building wasn't a commoner.

And they probably paid the traveling merchant a lot to shut their mouth about this building. No one could construct a building higher than the palace, except for monastery purposes. But this building was definitely taller than the tallest pavilion in the palace.

Baekhyun wanted to ask anyone about the building, but then everyone there could guess easily that he was an outsider, everyone was looking at him from top to toe since he entered the village. He secretly thanked Yixing for reminding him to dress like a commoner, or he might bring unnecessary problems just from his clothes.

He decided to sit at a nearby shop, ordering a glass of soju, chose to eavesdrop the villager's conversation instead.

Baekhyun still marvelled on the building, but when his eyes reached the balcony of the highest floor, he nearly dropped his soju glass.

He was looking from a distance, but he knew the person in a heartbeat.

Baekhyun heard nonsense rumours about the ex-princes, of rumours saying how they became old and madmen. But the ex-prince that Baekhyun saw now was nothing near that. This person was stunning, his blonde hair was long, he tied some in a loose bun and set free most of those long strands instead of the normal topknot that the men usually did.

It was almost unfair how beautiful Jongdae was. Baekhyun couldn't see his face well, but if he was already beautiful in such a distance, what should Baekhyun imagine if they were face to face? Those beautiful long blonde hair, it made Jongdae stood out the most in the middle of the night, as he was looking down to the village.

Baekhyun's instinct told him to hide. His seat right now was too easy to be seen from where Jongdae was standing, but then Baekhyun wasn't as attractive as Jongdae now. He looked just like a normal commoner trying to get drunk, so Baekhyun chose to refill his soju glass as he stared at Jongdae. Jongdae now was looking far, maybe to the wide woods, Baekhyun had no idea. He wished he could see Jongdae's face, to at least guess what was on Jongdae's mind.

A strong wind passed by, the image of Jongdae's hair blowing in the wind would stay with Baekhyun until his death.

That blonde hair also signified something, ten years ago Jongdae's hair was still black. That was when Jongdae was still a normal wizard. Wizards’ hair would change only when they became a high wizard, the colour varied for each person, but they never stayed black. Jongdae's now was blonde, that must meant that he already became a high wizard, more powerful than before.

Did Jongdae live inside that tall building?

Baekhyun only prepared himself to find Jongdae. He never thought of what should he do if he indeed found Jongdae. Jongdae probably didn't want to meet him anymore, Jongdae made it clear in their last meeting ten years ago.

Luhan and Yixing were cleverer in negotiation compared to Baekhyun. Heck, if he was a master of negotiation, he would talk Jongdae to stay at the capital with him, instead of just letting Jongdae go.

How would his elder brothers act in this situation?

Baekhyun was so deep in his thinking, he didn't even realize that Jongdae was no longer at the balcony.

When he saw Jongdae was no longer in sight, he panicked. He was sure now that he wanted to talk with Jongdae, but how?

He observed the building carefully. Baekhyun saw there was only one big door to enter the building.

Baekhyun had no idea what was the purpose of the building but he stood, put a few coins on the table and walked towards the big door.

He probably looked as if he was sneaking, since he walked like a thief, silent and uncertain. Baekhyun was indeed full of uncertainties, he stopped in front of the big door and read the sign on the door.

_Tower of Wizards._

Blood drained from his face. Was this building built for wizards? Full of wizards? His father, the current King already banned wizardry a few years ago, stating that it would bring more bad luck to the country. It received a lot of backlashes, but then his father made a lot of bad decisions, even Baekhyun couldn't deny the fact. He took a deep breath, he couldn't think anymore, as he pushed the door and walked inside.

A man in red robes sitting cross-legged on the floorboard was the first thing that Baekhyun could see, a folded hand fan on his lap. It was a small room, brightened by probably a hundred of red candles. Baekhyun never entered a room like this, hot and cold at the same time. His panic heightened, but the man just stared at him.

"Can I help you?" The man asked, his eyes studied Baekhyun so strong, Baekhyun felt like he was naked. "I'm not clairvoyant, speak your mind, dear one."

What was this place? The man in front of him wasn't normal, Baekhyun dared to bet with his own normal human blood. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before the man suddenly frowned, and Baekhyun swore the room went cold, too cold.

"What? Don't waste my time, dear one."

"I—" Baekhyun stuttered. "No, I, sorry, I know who I'm looking for."

The man suddenly opened his folded hand fan in front of him. It was a beautiful fan, Baekhyun knew the fan wasn't local, probably from the Great Ming, their country wasn't too detailed in hand fan. It was made from ivory and mounted on white silk, the sticks were painted dark red, and a red tassel was hanging from where the sticks jointed. The most striking part was the painting on the silk, it resembled a phoenix.

It reminded Baekhyun of the person in front of him.

"Who is it that you want to meet?"

Baekhyun swallowed, this person was certainly intimidated him too much. He looked around once again, finally noticed a black door exactly behind the man.

"The blonde wizard."

The man blinked once, and Baekhyun held his breath.

"Sure," the man said. He stood, and Baekhyun unconsciously stepped backwards, even though the man actually stepped towards his side. The man was tall, and Baekhyun had to look up to meet his eyes. "Go inside, climb the stairs until the end of the case. Knock lightly, and wait until he open the door himself."

Baekhyun stared at the door, he suddenly didn't feel too good. "Climb until the end?"

"Until the end," the man repeated. "It wasn't that high, and you look fit. Take a rest on the staircase, but never open the doors at the floors in between."

That sounded too easy.

Baekhyun took two steps forward, closer towards the door, and now he could see the man's face clearly. His eyes were big, his skin was healthy, and his smile was bright.

He wanted to ask for his name.

But the words didn't come out, and Baekhyun wondered why.

He chose to be gracious instead, "Thank you."

The man bowed his body forward, one hand gestured the door at Baekhyun, the other holding the folded fan on his back.

Baekhyun flashed him a nervous smile, as he pushed the door carefully. It led him to a room with a spiral staircase built in the middle.

There were another three doors situated at every sides of the room, but Baekhyun fought the curiosity inside of him. He didn't think he had the authority to know whatever lied behind those close doors anyway, so he walked straight towards the staircase. It was sturdy, probably made with ebony wood. Probably made with magic, since the designs on the balusters were too intricate for a human carver.

Baekhyun climbed the stairs, every steps made his heartbeat a beat faster.

When he reached the second floor, it finally hit Baekhyun that this building was indeed cold. Maybe his mother could rest well in this building, maybe they didn't need the rain, and maybe Luhan could negotiate with the occupant of the second floor to give the floor to them.

Baekhyun almost slap his face with such a coward thought. He continued to climb the stairs, and when he reached the third floor, his thighs wanted to rest for a second. This was when the floor started to painted in white, it was too silent, and Baekhyun didn't like it, he almost ran on the next few steps.

The last floor, the fourth floor was windy. Cold wind. A brown wooden door was situated at one side, the only door that he could see. There were carvings on the door, Baekhyun didn't know the motives, he wasn't into art, but it was beautiful, just like the way the balusters were carved.

There was a mat and a pair of wooden sandal in front of the door. Baekhyun took that as a sign to remove his own boots too.

Baekhyun kneeled and carefully removed his boots. He still had no sentences on his head, he wasn't prepare at all to meet Jongdae despite all the act of bravery in front of Yixing this morning. He sighed, as he arranged his boots neatly beside the wooden sandals.

Jongdae always wore sandals. The wizards didn't have to worry much about footwear actually. They could teleport anytime, so wearing heavy boots wasn't really something wizards like to do.

It was nice to know Jongdae didn't change his habit regarding footwear. Baekhyun needed those signs of familiarity, even if it was false.

He stood straight in front of the door, but still, he didn't find the courage to knock on the door.

Was this a test of courage? The tall man at the ground floor could easily lead him here but he didn't for a reason.

Baekhyun stared at the door, at the carving. Did Jongdae notice that someone was standing outside of his room? Wizards’ intuition were crazy, they could detect something better than the normal human. Baekhyun suspected that Jongdae already knew someone was at the door when he heard a movement inside the room.

And Baekhyun panicked.

Someone pulled the door from inside, and Baekhyun suddenly felt like he wanted to run away.

But he missed the timing, and the door was opened wide. A rush of wind followed, Baekhyun felt the sudden chill when he saw the figure who opened the door. His long hair was still blowing, probably touched Baekhyun's robes too, it was that long.

Jongdae looked at him as if Baekhyun was an enemy.

But Baekhyun looked at Jongdae as if he saw an angel.

Jongdae was too beautiful, the most beautiful person he ever met.

Jongdae was wearing a long black robe, the garment inside was white, and a silver fabric tied his robe neatly. The fabrics were of high quality, Jongdae was high quality, Baekhyun almost felt like he didn't deserve to look at Jongdae so close like this. But he couldn't look away.

Baekhyun took the courage to properly look at Jongdae's face.

Too beautiful.

Strands of blonde locks were framing Jongdae's face beautifully.

"The hell."

Baekhyun stopped staring and he finally registered those words in his brain. "What—" Baekhyun was totally unprepared.

"Did the world end?" Jongdae asked. "I saw hell at my door now."

Of course, this spiteful Jongdae. He did make Jongdae his enemy. When he chose his family over Jongdae, when his father banned wizardry.

Jongdae stared at Baekhyun, his hand was still on the door, might be contemplating to shut the door on Baekhyun’s face or not.

"Whatever." Jongdae said.

He turned around, he didn't smash the door on Baekhyun's face, he just left it open. And Baekhyun took that sign as he could enter the room.

He looked at Jongdae's hair. It reached Jongdae's slim waist, the silver hairpin loosely tying Jongdae's hair complimented the blonde colour so well. Jongdae could choke him with those beautiful hair now and he wouldn't complain.

Jongdae seated himself on a cushion. There were a few more cushions on the floorboard, but Baekhyun chose the one right in front of Jongdae and sat on it. Jongdae didn't say anything.

They stared at each other for a while, and if stares could kill, Baekhyun was definitely already slaughtered horribly now.

Jongdae's stares changed its intensity and Baekhyun noticed it. Jongdae was judging him now, from head to his body. It stayed on Baekhyun's body a lot longer.

"Where is your prince's outfit?" Jongdae asked, his hands were relaxed on his lap. "I don't remember hearing anything about changing of throne."

Baekhyun couldn't reply.

The more he looked at Jongdae, the more unreal Jongdae became in his eyes. Those blonde locks, those damn blonde locks.

Baekhyun was probably going insane.

He really met Jongdae and Jongdae chose to be gorgeously beautiful now.

Baekhyun continued to stare at Jongdae. He was wearing black pants, tailored nicely around his legs, not too baggy, not too tight. Perfect.

"How did you know I’m here? How did you even pass the ground floor?" Jongdae asked again. "Why are you here? Are you even with me now?"

_Yes, Baekhyun, please get a hold of yourself._

Baekhyun swallowed, he played with the fabric of his robe, tried to arrange his sentence, tried not to stare at Jongdae again.

"The country needs rain," Baekhyun finally said. "The drought is too long, rivers are drying, water sources are getting more scarce, diseases are increasing, and famines are everywhere in the country."

He sounded like a prince and he hated to do it in front of Jongdae. But Jongdae just looked at him.

"There's already a royal order to call you guys back...the sons of the previous King. We need your magic, we need rain, and we want to ask for your help to create rain, to help the situation."

Jongdae swept his loose hair to the back of his shoulder, and Baekhyun needed to focus.

"I want to ask for your help to create a rain," Baekhyun tried to make his tone more serious. "Whatever you wish for, we'll grant it. Money, power, position, we'll give it to you. We'll even remove the ban of wizardry."

The last sentence seemed to take Jongdae's interest.

"I just want you to create the rain, I know you can."

"I can. I'll do it, for a price of course."

Baekhyun took a deep breath when he heard it. This was the part where Yixing asked him to be clever, to negotiate cleverly, to lose as little as possible while trying to achieve what they wanted. Politics.

"What is your price?"

"Simple," Jongdae replied. "I want your blood. Not too much, just enough. You'll not die, I just want some."

_The hell._

Baekhyun wanted Jongdae to repeat it, he must heard it wrong.

Jongdae looked at Baekhyun's confused face and he snickered.

"I'm a wizard, high wizard now. I collect blood for so many purposes, most are good," Jongdae paused. "I want your blood, for collection purposes."

"I'm not a child for you to fool."

"No, you're an adult," Jongdae replied. "And you decide for your country now."

Wizards were dangerous, his father often told them, even before they became a royalty. Wizards were two-faced, people often said, and Baekhyun must acted accordingly.

"Must I give you an answer now?"

They had another battle of stares, and now Baekhyun realized that something else changed in Jongdae’s appearances. His eyes. The irises were a mix of gold and yellow, almost feline. Jongdae’s eyes weren’t like that before. This pair of eyes beautifully complimented the blonde strands, matching perfectly. In fact, it looked so natural with the hair, Baekhyun only noticed the irises now. Inhuman, but then Jongdae wasn’t really a human.

“You can go discuss it with your family first, I don’t really care. I’m not the one that is on a rush,” Jongdae said calmly, but Baekhyun didn’t miss that hidden tone.

Jongdae knew. Jongdae freaking knew about his mother. Wizards were often clairvoyant, some could read your thoughts through stares and Baekhyun totally forgotten about it. Jongdae was a high wizard now.

“But I’m not going there. I’m going to perform the rain ceremony here, so you have to come back here,” Jongdae added. “I’ll give you my trust this time, I’ll let you go back to the capital, and I want you to say none about this place.”

"Fine. I accept. Anything else?”

“Take the soils around the Queen’s quarter. A handful is fine.”

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow.

The past Jongdae was fond of his mother. There was no reason for Jongdae to harm the Queen, but then Baekhyun knew nothing about this present Jongdae. Maybe his heart already became evil like the people always said.

“Soils for rain,” Jongdae said again. “Blood for magic. Haven’t you understood the concept yet? Everything came with a price in this world.”

"A handful only?” Baekhyun asked, felt defeated.

“Plus a vial of your blood and you’ll get the rain.”

Baekhyun flinched again at the word blood.

Jongdae suddenly smirked. “You know what. Let the man at the ground floor follow you to the capital. He will collect the soils and your blood himself, and he’ll bring it to me,” he paused, as he observed Baekhyun again. “He, Chanyeol, can teleport, so save your time and effort to go back here. He’ll never harm you, not without my permission.”

Baekhyun had to travel back with that tall man.

Honestly, Baekhyun was scared of that tall man. Hell, Baekhyun was scared of Jongdae and this whole building.

Baekhyun had no idea how magic smelled like, but if people asked him now, he would answer magic smelled like ebony wood and burnt candles, mixed with the cold wind in a hot autumn night.

Baekhyun was literally walking into death, and Jongdae was the grim reaper.

“Chanyeol is a good man,” Jongdae said, probably could sense Baekhyun’s fear too. “He can teleport first to the capital and wait for you there, if you want to.”

Maybe his father was right to ban the wizardry, they were unpredictable.

“Tell him to wait for me at the capital then. What else?”

Jongdae thought for a while. “Your blood. You must give your full consent in giving your blood to me. No hesitation, solely giving it to me because you want to, not because you feel force to.”

Baekhyun was confused but he didn’t want to know more. “Consider it done.”

Jongdae put his right hand into his left sleeve. He produced a vial from the sleeve, and soon the vial flown to Baekhyun.

It had been a while since Baekhyun saw even a simple trick of magic, he didn’t even hide his frightened face when he saw the vial moved towards him. But he took it anyway.

“When will you summon the rain?”

“Immediately after Chanyeol come back,” Jongdae answered. “I’m a man of my words, don’t worry.”

Baekhyun knew those words had double meanings.

But he chose not to talk about that. “The soonest, right?”

“I don’t know how fast you can reach the capital,” Jongdae answered. “If you doubt me that much then come back here if the rain hasn’t reached the capital a day after you give the soils and blood.”

Jongdae was definitely challenging his ability.

Baekhyun stood and gave Jongdae a serious face. “I’ll arrive at the palace before dusk.”

“Suit yourself,” Jongdae just looked at him. “Even I don’t understand the woods myself.”

Baekhyun’s courage nearly dropped to zero when he heard that. Were there really monsters lurking inside the woods? Baekhyun would love to wait until the morning came to begin his journey back but like Yixing said, this was a battle against time.

“Goodbye then.”

“Hope not to see you again,” Jongdae replied. “Chanyeol is already at the capital by the way.”

Chanyeol heard their conversation? Baekhyun nearly cursed. “Me too, wizard.” They never said each other’s name ever since Jongdae opened the door.

Jongdae shooed Baekhyun with his hand, and another gusts of cold wind entered the room. Jongdae’s hair was blown beautifully again.

If that was the last time Baekhyun saw Jongdae, he wouldn’t regret it.

They were memories, and should stay as memories.

* * *

“Did you find him?”

Yixing asked, immediately ran towards Baekhyun who just dismounted his horse. The guards announced Baekhyun’s arrival but then Yixing never left the entrance of the palace ever since he came back from the south on dawn. And Baekhyun only came back after the sun already set, he was so tempted to find Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun,” Yixing tried again. “Tell me, what did you found? I found nothing, the guards found nothing, we waited for you.”

“I found Jongdae,” Baekhyun whispered, finally looked at Yixing. “He said he’ll help, but I need your opinion.”

“What? He demanded for something?”

“He demands my blood.”

“Blood?” Yixing nearly screamed. “For what reason? What’s your answer? But giving blood to a wizard is dangerous!”

"I told him I need to discuss with you guys first, but really, I don’t think I’m going to tell anyone else.” Baekhyun looked around, looked for a tall man with a red robe but he found none. “I already thought about it on my way here, I’m going to do it, hyung.”

"But, Baekhyun, your blood—“

“If it’s for mother, for the people, then I don’t care.”

“Should we try to negotiate with him again?”

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun pause, exasperated. “I don’t think Jongdae is patient enough to negotiate.”

“So? You’re going back to find him?” Yixing asked, felt helpless. “You already think about this thoroughly?”

“I do. And he needs soils from mother’s quarter. Soils there are excellent in exchange for rain, he said, and once I collect my blood and spill it on the soils, the rain will come,” Baekhyun chose not to tell the truth about that, to not mention about the tall man.

“Baekhyun,” Yixing still didn’t feel like this was a good idea at all. He knew Jongdae, Jongdae was a sweetheart when he was a child, a teenager. But he didn’t know the adult Jongdae, Baekhyun didn’t know the adult Jongdae. “You need my help?”

Baekhyun contemplated, but then he saw a figure at the corner, resting his back on the wall of a building at the back, hidden in the soft darkness of the dusk. He was fanning himself with a hand fan, and Baekhyun immediately knew who that person was.

“No, I’m good alone,” Baekhyun replied, nervous. “If Jongdae didn’t lie to me, we will get the rain soon. Probably tonight.”

* * *

He went to the back of the Queen’s quarter, to his mother’s garden, far from his mother’s room which was now occupied with a lot of people. He couldn’t risk to let people see Chanyeol but then Chanyeol moved on his own.

Baekhyun couldn’t sense Chanyeol. The man was walking without any noise at all, Baekhyun didn’t like it. Chanyeol was sitting on a wooden stool placed inside the garden, waiting.

He scooped the soils three times and put it on a wooden bowl that he took earlier, removing the grass and small leaves from the soils. He had no idea what kind of soils Jongdae needed, so he glanced at Chanyeol. Chanyeol smiled at him and nodded, approved of the soils that Baekhyun gathered.

Baekhyun walked towards Chanyeol and handed him the bowl. “My blood. How...”

“Where do you want me to take it from? Mind you, it’ll leave a permanent scar, so choose carefully which part of your body that you are okay to have a scar,” Chanyeol explained.

Baekhyun gulped, “How sharp is your knife? Wait, are you using a knife? Or some crazy wizard technique to drain my blood?”

“Knife? Jongdae didn’t brief you of the process?”

Baekhyun’s blood probably already drain from fear.

Chanyeol folded his hand fan and put it on his lap. He shown his right palm to Baekhyun, and Baekhyun was confused. There was a long strand of hair on Chanyeol’s palm. Blonde. And extremely familiar.

“I’ll use this hair to draw your blood. How I collect it depends with where you want to have the scar,” Chanyeol said. “It can be as small as an ant, or as big as the size of my palm, maybe bigger. I can’t guarantee.”

Baekhyun would never understand wizardry. Even when wizardry was legal in their country he never really took the effort to understand it. Wizards rarely practiced magic openly too, since the normal human hated it.

Baekhyun inhaled deeply, folded his left sleeve and shown his left arm to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol looked at him for a while, didn’t even question Baekhyun’s decision, and nodded. He put the hair strand around Baekhyun’s arm, just under the elbow, formed a knot and tied it tightly. He opened up his right hand, and again, and object was sitting on his palm. This time, it was a vial. The vial that Jongdae gave him before. When did Chanyeol take it from Baekhyun, he really had no idea.

Jongdae said Baekhyun would stay alive after his blood being drawn out.

But that didn’t stop his nervousness. He was shaking, Chanyeol could see Baekhyun’s fingers shaking so he looked at Baekhyun.

“You remember the condition to give your blood?” Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun’s heart was beating faster.

Consent. Baekhyun needed to give his blood with full consent, no hesitation. But he was a definition of hesitation now, doubt filled his whole being. He looked at the hair strand, it looked harmless.

This should be harmless. Baekhyun calmed his heart, tried to focus, and tried to see the good in Jongdae, in them before. Jongdae would never lie to him, Jongdae never lied to him and that made Baekhyun felt better. He took probably a few minutes, as he stood in front of Chanyeol, and Chanyeol patiently waiting.

Baekhyun was ready.

"Okay, you can take it—ouch!”

Baekhyun hissed, as he saw the hair seeped into his skin, it felt like his skin was burning and it sting. Blood formed on skin, at where the hair was supposed to be tied in a knot.

Chanyeol held the vial under Baekhyun’s arm, his other hand steadily gripping Baekhyun’s arm. Baekhyun wasn’t too fond to see blood, and certainly wasn’t fond to see his blood dripping and filling the vial. He tried to breathe normally, Jongdae already said he wouldn’t die, but he was breathing too fast, Chanyeol had to grip Baekhyun’s arm tighter to make sure that Baekhyun was still with him. He was still there, his blood didn’t stop flowing.

When the vial was nearly full, Chanyeol released Baekhyun’s arm and carefully placed the lid of the vial. He looked at Baekhyun’s arm, it was still bleeding.

Baekhyun immediately placed his right palm on the bleeding area.

“I saw amaranth at the back,” Chanyeol pointed behind Baekhyun. “Use their leaves to wipe your wound, it’ll heal fast.”

Baekhyun turned around, searching for the plants and nodded when he saw it. “Just wipe—“

He turned back to look at Chanyeol, but Chanyeol wasn’t even there anymore.

It still gave him goosebumps, how Chanyeol didn’t even make any slightest sound and just vanished. Baekhyun didn’t even want to finish his sentence anymore, he just walked towards the beds of amaranth and plucked one of its leaves.

Baekhyun pressed the leaf on the bloodied skin. Chanyeol wasn’t lying, but Chanyeol was lying too.

His skin didn’t heal fast, his skin immediately healed.

No more blood, the only reminder that he really gave his blood to Chanyeol from his arm was the throbbing feeling that he felt on his skin. It didn’t hurt or sting, it just throbbed.

It was throbbing all around the fine thin line circling his arm.

The scar was thin, barely noticeable but it was there.

As thin as a strand of hair.

* * *

Baekhyun chose to return to his quarter after that, didn’t even inform Yixing that he already finished all the tasks that he needed for Jongdae to perform the rain. He wanted to avoid people too, to avoid questions.

He climbed the steps to his room, but chose to lie on the floorboard of his verandah.

He closed his eyes, he hadn’t sleep for nearly two days, and maybe he should try to catch a nap.

That was when Baekhyun felt it, when the wind increased its speed.

The night wasn’t too dark, they hadn’t experience extremely dark nights ever since the drought started, ever since the skies were empty of clouds. But now Baekhyun could notice it, when he opened his eyes and looked outside of his verandah, the clouds were slowly gathering in the skies.

The clouds moved, and slowly the clouds that filled the skies were getting bigger and bigger, the wind were getting stronger.

Baekhyun was probably holding his breath, no longer wanted to sleep despite the cold wind passing through the verandah.

Jongdae never lied. Maybe it sounded absurd to believe that Jongdae could summon a rain, but Baekhyun knew Jongdae would never lie. He even gave his blood to Jongdae for this rain to happen.

It was just a drop at first. Then two, three, four and more. He heard the raindrops falling on the roof of his quarter. It was pouring steadily, from drizzles, to a moderate rain, before it finally settled down as a heavy rain.

His court ladies didn’t hold back, despite knowing he was there. They were dancing happily in the rain, at the courtyard, some were kneeling on the ground, thankful for the rain.

A gong was sounded far from the Queen’s quarter too, and that made Baekhyun sat, suddenly panicked. He could see his eunuch ran from the direction of the Queen’s quarter, but Baekhyun really had no energy left to stand. He already asked his eunuch to standby at his mother’s quarter in his stead, in case anything happened.

“Your Highness!” His eunuch screamed at the foot of the staircase, probably crying, Baekhyun couldn’t differentiate it from the rainwater.

“What is it?” He felt the dread ran all over his body. Was it too late? Was the rain now had no use for his mother?

The eunuch rubbed his face, he probably drank too much of rainwater to talk properly.

“The Queen!” The eunuch said in a high pitch. “The Queen finally opened up her eyes!”

* * *

A week already passed, and the rain was pouring for three days straight. The rivers were already filling up again, lake and ponds were no longer pitiful mud cracks.

The Queen could talk now, managed to eat a lot and she was no longer heating up. The King was so happy, Sehun cried again due to extreme relief. His brothers were relieved too, things were gotten better.

And the lives of their people were also improving, and it didn’t miss Baekhyun that the rain really healed.

People did ask him, where he found Jongdae. Baekhyun just mentioned at a village near the foot of the mountains. He didn’t elaborate, he didn’t tell them how Jongdae looked like right now, he didn’t tell them of a tall man that could teleport easily.

He didn’t tell them about the tall building, higher than the palace.

Most people just listened to his stories.

Maybe they were doubting Baekhyun, but then the rain really came.

Jongdae didn’t lie, again. He fulfilled his words, so the least Baekhyun could do was to stay true his words too, to not tell the people about Tower of Wizards, whatever name that was for a building.

* * *

Baekhyun heard it, when he was passing by two guards.

One of the guards were originally from the village where Jongdae lived now, the village at the foot of the mountains. How he took a week off to visit the village, how plain the village was that he wanted his parents to move to the capital.

How plain the village was? The village wasn’t plain, it was beautiful, busy even in midnight, without curfews. With a beautiful tall building.

But the more he listened to the stories from the soldier’s mouth, the more it didn’t match with the village that he visited before.

Baekhyun wanted to go there again, to see with his own two eyes that the village had grown boring. He told Yixing on the same night.

“I don’t know what you saw there, Baekhyun,” Yixing said, eyes frowning when he saw that Baekhyun was serious. “Are you sure this is not because of Jongdae?”

"No. He...was hostile to me,” Baekhyun could at least admit on that part. “It’s just that...something didn’t feel right.”

Yixing’s frown probably could make his eyebrows became one. “You want me to accompany you?”

“It’s okay, hyung. I’m just checking the village and come back immediately.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I already passed that woods twice too,” Baekhyun said. “It’s no longer scary. Intimidating, but not scary.”

Lonely was the word that he wanted to say, but then every woods were lonely. Extra lonely? Baekhyun wasn’t sure.

Yixing asked. “I’ll cover for you here. Just...take good care of yourself. You’re...easily lure by wizards.”

Baekhyun gave him a nervous smile.

* * *

Baekhyun arrived at dusk this time, instead of midnight. He understood the routes better now.

The village didn’t turn plain. Or boring. Instead, the village was cheerful, merry.

Baekhyun wore a better hanbok this time. It wasn’t a fancy prince’s hanbok, but it was still a good quality hanbok. The villagers still looked at him, but they no longer looked at him with judging faces. They just, simply looked at him, acknowledged his presence, and continued to do their activities.

The building was still there, extremely noticeable. Baekhyun didn’t know why, but suddenly he wanted to meet Jongdae, so he walked towards the building, and pushed the main door.

“Dear one,” Chanyeol greeted him. “It’s only been 2 weeks. You want another rain?”

Baekhyun shook his head. There were talks of the people wanted another rain, but Baekhyun came wasn’t for rain this time.

“Oh? Another reason?” Chanyeol was sitting cross legged in front of the door, just like the first time, with his hand fan.

“You—“

“Chanyeol,” Chanyeol smiled at him. “People can only pronounce my name if me myself, told them my name. And vice versa.”

Somehow that made sense. Baekhyun always found it difficult to talk about Chanyeol. Some wizards put a spell on their own names, Chanyeol probably did it too.

“But if you prefer me to call you dear one then please don’t tell me your name,” Chanyeol smirked at him. “Why are you here then? Something else happened, dear one?”

“Baekhyun,” Baekhyun told his name. “I...want to see Jongdae.”

“Brave. Even I, can’t call his name as reckless as that.” Chanyeol moved. He didn’t stand, he just moved his body to the left. “Remember his floor?”

"Until the end.”

“Good,” Chanyeol said, and Baekhyun moved closer. “If you see anyone around the floors in between...well...they knew better how to greet you.”

Baekhyun halted, wanted to ask who else was there, since the last time he didn’t meet anyone except Jongdae and Chanyeol. But Chanyeol just continued to smile at him, so Baekhyun just pushed the black door.

The spiral staircase was still there, the three doors were still closed, but something felt totally different this time. Baekhyun quickly climbed the steps, tried his best not to feel any goosebumps.

But he halted again, this time when he reached the second floor, when he saw the only door there was open wide. The angle where he stood now was restricting his view to whatever was inside the room. A few steps more and he could see inside the room.

And he couldn’t breathe when he saw the people inside the room.

Minseok and Junmyeon were standing inside, pausing their conversations as they saw Baekhyun. Both of them were staring at Baekhyun.

And Baekhyun was staring at them. Baekhyun couldn’t stop to stare at them.

They were ridiculously beautiful.

They didn’t put their hair in a topknot, just a loose bun, similar to Jongdae, and their hair were so strikingly beautiful. Minseok’s was light blue, almost like the skies. If the skies were frozen, Baekhyun swore those were the colour he would describe for Minseok’s hair. Junmyeon’s hair was the total opposite of that, it was violet, in a glance looked like a darker blue. Baekhyun was dying to touch it, to know the true colour.

“Are you done staring?” Junmyeon spoke, his eyes were sharp. “I don’t like to be stared at.”

"Junmyeon.” Minseok’s voice was stern, as if Junmyeon was saying something wrong. Junmyeon wasn’t wrong tho, Baekhyun was openly staring at them. “Hi there, Baekhyun. Long time no see.”

Baekhyun didn’t know what to do. The door was opened, Baekhyun was scared, Minseok looked kind, Junmyeon wasn’t friendly.

Junmyeon stepped closer and Baekhyun gasped.

He was wearing a sleeveless black robe with no garment at all inside, the robe’s collar was dark pink, his pants was white and his high boots were black. Again, ridiculously beautiful.

“Did you lost your voice? Is that why you’re here?” Junmyeon asked, sarcastic.

“Seriously, stop scaring him, Junmyeon,” Minseok said. “Baekhyun, do come closer. We don’t...bite.”

Minseok moved towards the door, and Baekhyun lost count of how many times did he lost his breath in a minute.

Minseok’s robe was dark blue, beautiful patterns were painted on the robe. The garment inside was light pink, a purple fabric tied his robe neatly around his middle. He smelled like winter, but winter wasn’t even here yet.

"Baekhyun?”

Hell, Minseok’s eyes were blue. Sea blue.

Baekhyun’s curiosity was too strong, he glanced at Junmyeon to know the colour of his irises too. He held his gasp this time, for he knew it was going to be inhuman. No human had light purple irises like Junmyeon, and Baekhyun understood in that moment that he was in a place of high wizards. Maybe this was a palace for high wizards, maybe Baekhyun was too brave all this time. Maybe Chanyeol was a high wizard too, he was wearing a gat and his hair was in a topknot all the time, hidden nicely inside the black hairnet. But his sideburn was black, almost black?

Minseok touched Baekhyun’s arm, and Baekhyun was startled.

“I’m...sorry. Truly sorry.” Baekhyun apologised.

He was openly staring, that was rude and he really meant it. Maybe he was bewitched, the brothers were too beautiful.

Minseok looked at him worriedly but Junmyeon was not amused. They looked more like the royalty compared to Baekhyun, who was so plain beside them.

“I’m sorry for staring. You guys...changed so much,” Baekhyun apologised again.

Minseok smiled at Baekhyun, his small mouth didn’t change, and his good behaviour too, Baekhyun noted.

“It’s okay, Baekhyun. We did change, somehow.” Minseok said.

Baekhyun smiled back at him. “I want to meet Jongdae, that’s why I’m here.”

“We want to meet him too,” Minseok turned towards Junmyeon and Junmyeon shrugged. “Let’s go together. We won’t stay too long there anyway.”

Baekhyun suddenly wanted to say no, but Minseok already led the way back to the spiral staircase, Junmyeon followed him closely while eyeing Baekhyun and Baekhyun had no choice but to follow them too.

Minseok removed his sandals at the mat and opened the door to Jongdae’s room, and the others followed his actions.

“Jongdae, Baekhyun is here to meet you!”

Baekhyun’s face went redder, he didn’t expect Minseok to announce his arrival, so he kept his head down, too embarrassed to look at Jongdae.

“I thought he said he didn’t want to meet me again,” Jongdae replied. “Well, have a seat.”

“Me and Junmyeon just want to hand you a magic scroll,” Minseok said. “Baekhyun, please, sit down.”

“You found the magic scroll?” Jongdae asked. There were some kind of communication through those brothers’ eyes, before Minseok handed him a brown scroll.

Seriously, Baekhyun felt awkward so he just went straight for the cushion in front of Jongdae. Not too close, and not too far too. He dared himself to look at Jongdae.

Maybe that was a mistake. If he thought Jongdae couldn’t get more beautiful than the last time, then he was wrong. Jongdae was sitting cross legged like before, but he didn’t wear his black robe, he just wore the white shirt and the black pants. A black satin belt wrapped Jongdae’s slim waist perfectly, a black norigae was hung around the belt, extremely long that the tassels rested on Jongdae’s lap. His hair was loosely tied in a low ponytail, some loose strands framed his face. Jongdae looked more relax then the last time, but he also didn’t look like he belonged anywhere at all.

Jongdae was on another league.

Baekhyun was staring again, it was getting normal for him to stare at the brothers.

“You came to their rooms?” It took Baekhyun a few seconds to realise that Jongdae was asking him, Minseok and Junmyeon were talking with each other.

Baekhyun shook his head. “I saw them standing inside the room at the second floor. Minseok hyung greeted me.”

“Hyung, is there anything else you want to tell me?” Jongdae asked his brothers.

“I feel like there’s something I want to tell you but I can’t remember what it is,” Minseok answered.

“You’re easily distracted,” Jongdae whined and turned to look at Junmyeon in case Junmyeon remembered anything. But Junmyeon shook his head too. “Alright, just tell me immediately when you remember it.”

Baekhyun had no idea at all what they were talking about.

But Jongdae was less hostile now, and he accepted that chance to observe more of the room. There were a lot of candles, fewer than the entrance where Chanyeol always stayed, sorted neatly near one side of the wall.

Junmyeon coughed, fake coughed, and Baekhyun looked upward, to see Junmyeon who was standing beside him. Junmyeon handed him a hand fan, Baekhyun was confused, but Junmyeon was nudging his arm painfully with the hand fan, Baekhyun was forced to take it.

“A token from me. Well, actually I don’t need it anymore,” Junmyeon clarified.

Baekhyun was still confused.

If this was the past Junmyeon then he would understand. Past Junmyeon always gifted the people that he loved with presents. But he didn’t understand the current Junmyeon.

“Lame,” Jongdae commented but Baekhyun still couldn’t understand what was lame in the situation. “Get out, both of you. I want to rest and I still have to talk with this human.”

Baekhyun flinched, but Minseok shook his head disapprovingly at Jongdae. He patted Baekhyun’s shoulder twice before heading towards the door and left the room. Junmyeon looked at Baekhyun for a while, but Baekhyun couldn’t get the meaning of Junmyeon’s eyes. Junmyeon just waved his hand at Jongdae and proceeded towards the door, closing it carefully before he left.

Now it was just the two of them and Baekhyun suddenly felt so small.

“Why are you here?”

Baekhyun dared himself to look at Jongdae properly. The stares were strong, but they weren’t as sharp as before.

“The people want cold air for the country,” Baekhyun answered.

Truthfully, Baekhyun just made up the excuse on the spot. He couldn’t tell Jongdae that he was there to talk with Jongdae, so he searched for the most logical thing that he wanted. And he wanted a normal autumn air, not the dry air that still lingered after the rain.

"Cold air? Do you want a replication of autumn air?” Jongdae asked. “Doable, but always, with a price.”

Baekhyun thought for a second. Soils for rain, blood for magic, cold air for? He had no idea. And when he retraced back his thoughts, blood for magic, he finally realised that he might needed to give his blood to Jongdae, again.

“If you’re so desperate for cold wind,” Jongdae continued. “Blood and your hair are enough.”

Baekhyun swallowed, “Hair? You don’t need soils or something like that? And, blood again?”

“It’s how magic works. I ask for what I want, and now I want your hair.”

Baekhyun hesitated, it sounded too fishy but he let it go. “Okay.”

“I don’t know why but somehow I feel like I should say this to you. Don’t try to be a hero or anything. It’s nice to sacrifice for other people but in the end who will sacrifice for you?” Jongdae said, his tone was serious. “I see no use for this autumn wind anyway, hot autumn is still autumn, it’s just the way the nature is saying something.”

Baekhyun was silent, he couldn’t help but to think that Jongdae knew Baekhyun didn’t initially want to meet him tonight. How could he tell Jongdae that he heard absurd stories from the soldiers? Jongdae would suspect that he told about the place to other people if he said so.

And Baekhyun wasn’t playing hero. He kind of needed the wind.

“Thank you for your advice,” Baekhyun said. “But I really need it, for myself. I can’t stand the heat, it’s making me angry and less patient. The coldness that your rain brings also made me realised that I miss the real autumn.”

Jongdae looked at him for a while, before nodded, probably wasn’t interested to change Baekhyun’s mind. He hovered his hand on the floorboard, and waved his hand horizontally in one slow motion. A black bowl, probably ceramic, appeared on the floorboard.

“Whatever, I’m here as a wizard, and since you requested a favour so I’m going to do it,” Jongdae said, as he plucked a strand of his own hair. “Where do you want me to take your blood?”

Baekhyun nearly gasped, it was indeed Jongdae’s hair. He thought for a while, undecided. “Can you take it from the same place as before?”

Jongdae looked at Baekhyun’s left arm, Baekhyun saw it. “Sure.”

“It still stings sometimes...I’m not sure if it’s normal,” Baekhyun folded his sleeve and moved closer towards Jongdae.

Jongdae didn’t comment anything about that, he held Baekhyun’s arm instead. Baekhyun swore he felt like he was electrocuted, or maybe that was just his imagination, he hadn’t touch Jongdae for years. Their touches were always this kind of tingling of excitement, and Baekhyun would be lying if he wasn’t nervous about being touched by Jongdae. But Jongdae didn’t look affected at all, just calmly tying the strand below the previous scar.

The hair immediately seeped into Baekhyun’s skin, even Jongdae didn’t expect it, as he immediately pulled Baekhyun’s arm closer so that the blood would drip into the bowl. Baekhyun hissed, due to the tugging, and not from the hair strand entering his body.

“Untie your gat,” Jongdae ordered.

Baekhyun blinked. “Why?”

“I need your hair too, you fool,” Jongdae frowned. “Just a strand, any length is okay.”

Baekhyun sighed. He untied his gat and put it beside him. He removed his hairband and the pin, carefully untied his topknot too. Wavy black hair fell smoothly behind his back, length wasn’t much different from Jongdae’s. He decided not to be picky of his own hair, one hair strand wouldn’t make much difference after all so he plucked one strand and handed it to Jongdae.

Jongdae took the strand and put it inside the bowl of blood. The room suddenly smelled like blood, Baekhyun had to scrunch his nose, as he looked at the bowl. Nothing magical really happened to the bowl, but he could sense it in the air.

The village wasn’t as dry as the capital, but the drop of temperature was still noticeable. The air was indeed getting colder.

It didn’t bother Jongdae, the sudden chillness. He just dipped his finger inside the bowl and traced it around Baekhyun’s wound.

Baekhyun flinched.

“It’ll sting sometimes. Call it side effect, I don’t really have the power to stop it.”

Baekhyun looked at his wound, it already healed, just like when he put the amaranth leaf on the wound. Another scar appeared on his skin, again, too thin to be noticeable. Two thin scars, circling his arm, just below the elbow.

Jongdae let go of Baekhyun’s arm, waved his finger in the air and the blood disappeared immediately from his finger.

Baekhyun’s shoulder loosened up from the tension that he felt during the whole process and looked at Jongdae, impressed. It was really that easy for Jongdae to create cold wind.

“I’ll keep the leftover blood,” Jongdae said, somehow a vial was already inside his right palm as he carefully transferred Baekhyun’s blood from the bowl into the vial.

Baekhyun stared again.

Unbelievable.

There were so many things he wanted to ask, “You...don’t have to chant or anything? It’s...awfully looks like some kind of alchemy.”

Jongdae shrugged. “I’m a high wizard. I no longer chant.”

“You think of what you want to spell and it just...happened?”

“You can think of it that way.”

“You added soils and my blood then rain happened?”

“Yeah, like that.”

“You can basically add my blood with anything and things happen?”

“Consent. It can only happen with your consent.”

Baekhyun took a deep breath. At this point, if Jongdae told him that his blood was magical, Baekhyun would even believe it.

“It’s already dark. Leave or stay, whatever you want,” Jongdae said. “Just, don’t bother me or ask me to do any magic for a while. It’s exhausting to spread the cold wind to entire country.”

Baekhyun frowned. So those kind of magic wore Jongdae out? But Jongdae didn’t look weaker.

Probably just tired.

Because Jongdae was closing his eyes now, as if he was frozen on his cushion, seemed like to focus on something. As if Jongdae wasn’t really there.

Baekhyun tied his hair up again, eyes never leaving Jongdae. Jongdae was breathing, and Baekhyun swore Jongdae’s blonde locks moved. Vibrated.

Jongdae snapped his eyes open, the gold orbs shined bright in the dimmed room.

“I—“ Baekhyun was shocked. “Can I stay? I’ll depart after dawn, or earlier if you—“

“I already said you can stay,” Jongdae cut his words. “Just don’t disturb anyone. Certainly not Chanyeol, even though he maybe looks bored to death.”

Baekhyun was so close to say that Chanyeol actually looked like death, if death was a person. Grim reaper.

“I...can I stay here? In this room, I meant,” Baekhyun asked.

“Fine. But if you think I’m going to be friendly with you, think again,” Jongdae answered.

Jongdae waved his hand at nothing, and suddenly the candles were burning brighter, the room was now lit well. Baekhyun’s nose picked up a scent, slowly engulfing them, a floral scent. The smell of blood was no longer there, and now the room was so serene.

Jongdae hummed to himself, and turned around towards the balcony, giving his back to Baekhyun. Baekhyun stared at those long blonde hair, Jongdae had a small built to begin with, the way his hair framed his body made him look even smaller.

“I think you came here because something is bothering you,” Jongdae said, but he didn’t turn to look at Baekhyun. “Something about this place?”

Jongdae always knew.

“I didn’t tell any—“

“I know you didn’t tell anyone,” this time Jongdae turned his body around.

It was unfair how beautiful Jongdae was, how he always made Baekhyun out of breath, and out of words. Ever since they were kids, Baekhyun would never be able to look at Jongdae without awe. It wasn’t just now, it had been forever like that.

“Whatever you want to ask,” Jongdae paused to look at Baekhyun. “I’ll answer.”

Jongdae didn’t give him a sense of hostility this time, and Baekhyun wanted to thank him for that. He was always on the edge in this room, ever since he met Jongdae again, he was always on the edge. As if something wasn’t right.

And the magical autumn air was so calming, Baekhyun never felt so relaxed after the drought started.

“I do have a question,” Baekhyun admitted. “But I don’t know how to begin.”

Jongdae nodded, now laid his back at the wall near the balcony. Baekhyun noticed it, how Jongdae would glance at the woods with a worried face, golden irises would quiver sometimes, but often focused.

Baekhyun knew Jongdae changed. More than appearances, Jongdae did change a lot. As a prince, Jongdae would usually be the playful one, always depended on his older brothers. But now, Jongdae looked like a leader himself, had a strong sense for himself, no longer needed the help of his brothers.

“It’s too dark,” Jongdae suddenly said. “The woods are too dark.”

Woods were always dark, Baekhyun wanted to reply. But the look on Jongdae’s face, who was now frowning while looking at the woods, stopped himself from saying those words. Wizards always had the third eyes, an intuition, Yixing always called that.

Damn, Baekhyun only remembered Yixing now.

Yixing wouldn’t look for him, right? Baekhyun always wondered outside of the capital, and Yixing should understand him already to this point. How his mind easily diverted when someone named Jongdae was involved.

“I heard it from the guards actually,” Baekhyun chose to talk his own topic. “And what they’re saying didn’t make sense.”

Jongdae looked back at Baekhyun, waved his hand again, and two cups appeared now. One in Jongdae’s palm, another in front of Baekhyun. Smelled like a tea, maybe tea, Jongdae always loved tea.

“What did you hear?” Jongdae asked. “It’s always interesting to know how people talk about this village.”

Baekhyun gave him a confused look. “Shouldn’t you feel weird instead that the stories somehow didn’t tally with the truth?”

Jongdae was chuckling now, sincere albeit small. There was amusement in his eyes, Baekhyun didn’t understand.

“My truth, and your truth too. They aren’t the same with other people’s truth.”

“How does that make sense? There should only be one truth.”

Jongdae was smiling now. “You should have already known better, Baekhyun.”

That was the first time in years that Baekhyun heard his name rolled from those tongue.

He loved how Jongdae pronounced his name. He always loved it. It made him proud to have his name, when he heard Jongdae said it beautifully.

Jongdae was staring at him, there were meanings in it. Baekhyun tried to understand, Jongdae wasn’t that hard to read.

“This place...” Baekhyun immediately shook his head. It couldn’t be. He stared back at Jongdae, tried to gain the truth.

"Say it out loud and taste how truthful it’ll sound.”

“This place is...under a spell?” Baekhyun’s whole being was shaking now. “I don’t know what kind of spell but...this, this building itself is under a spell...?”

"This building is always under a spell.”

"What kind of spell?” Baekhyun almost whispered, finally getting closer to the two truths. “Protective spells? Because I didn’t see plain village, I see a busy place. But they saw a plain village.”

Jongdae nodded, he didn’t even deny any of Baekhyun’s words. “True, it’s a protective and a selective spell.”

Baekhyun nearly panicked. “But, I’m not a wizard. I can see this place well. This, this tall building. It didn’t make sense how this building can be built freely but no words about it reach the capital. And the village have no curfew at all. That’s nonsense, and you tell me it’s also the truth?”

Jongdae sipped his tea again, smirk never left his lips. “Finally you got it. Well, welcome to the magical village. We have no official name for this place, wizards just called it the village. A magical village hidden and protected by a spell.”

Baekhyun wanted to run. He had no idea where. Sure, he saw magic in front of his eyes since he was small, he was even breathing magic air now, but a whole magical village?

“Trust me that’s the other truth,” Jongdae added, as he observed Baekhyun. “There’s a whole proper city at the top of the mountain. This place is just an entrance.”

Baekhyun’s head felt too heavy, and thankfully Jongdae let him to take a few moment to absorb things properly. He wasn’t sure if Jongdae was playing with him now, Jongdae didn’t look as if he was joking too. He tried to form a sentence, form his thoughts.

“I’m not a wizard. Isn’t this supposed to be a place of wizards?” Baekhyun asked.

“It’s a place of wizards.”

“I’m a human.”

Jongdae smiled again, almost amused. “The spell at the entrance, at this place, is simple. Only those who believe and meant no harm to wizards can see this place.”

Another few moments for Baekhyun to wrap the words properly around his head. Jongdae still didn’t look as if he was joking.

“But I’m scared of you guys.”

Jongdae was laughing now, Baekhyun would love to hear it but not now. Jongdae was laughing at him now. “Scared doesn’t mean that you’ll do harm to wizards. You’re scared, but you accepted us. That’s rare amongst human.”

Baekhyun stared again. Humans always hated wizards, everyone knew that. Baekhyun couldn’t, not when he was in love with one, once.

“I just see no reason to bring any harm with you guys,” Baekhyun played with the rim of the cup. “I know you guys. You, and your brothers taught me that wizards aren’t dangerous. I wish other human can see it too, how harmless wizards are.”

Jongdae looked back at Baekhyun calmly. Something in his eyes told Baekhyun that he appreciated Baekhyun’s words.

“When father sent the royal order to ban wizardry, I was shocked. My brothers too. Luhan even pleaded for father to take back the order, but father banned him from the meeting council for nearly a month because of that,” Baekhyun said, his eyes uncomfortable to remember back those memories.

“We aren’t too bitter because of the ban. We are bitter because of the stigma it brings.” Jongdae replied.

Baekhyun looked at the floorboard instead. “I know. It’s already hard for you guys not to practice magic openly. When the ban came, many human started degrading the wizards. I wish I can stop that but you know how father can react sometimes. Somehow it made wizards left the capital, and I don’t like it. Most of them are born in the capital. It’s not fair that they have to leave their home because of that ban, because they can’t be themselves. Because of human stigma.”

Jongdae nodded, it wasn’t a new knowledge for him. “I just have no idea you’ll find this place, it’s far from the capital and the routes are difficult.”

“I...I remember you said it to me once. A village at the foot of the mountains,” Baekhyun dared himself to look at Jongdae. “You talk about it so fondly, you never explained places as fond as that. It’s always too hot, too deserted, and too cold. But you talk about this place as if it’s your home. That’s why...that’s why I came here, it’s specifically to find you. When father asked to search for you guys, something told me to find you here.”

Jongdae hummed, his head turned back towards the woods. Strong wind was blowing through the balcony, Jongdae’s blonde hair once again caught Baekhyun’s attention, always so pretty to watch.

“Didn’t think you’ll remember that,” Jongdae said, too low but Baekhyun caught it anyway. “Well, you found this place. That’s amazing enough to begin with.”

Baekhyun nodded. “Everyone was looking at me weirdly last time. Now I understand why.”

Jongdae played with the tassels on his lap, eyes wondering somewhere. “We rarely have a human in this place. Shapeshifters sometimes, some even lives here, but rarely humans.”

Shapeshifters? Baekhyun never knew one. He had never saw anything shift from this to that with his own eyes. A thought crossed his mind, but he immediately pushed it back, shaking his head. It was hard to recognize shapeshifters anyway, and they were known to be super sensitive.

“Shapeshifters aren’t considered as wizards?”

Jongdae was frowning when he looked at Baekhyun, as if he couldn’t believe that Baekhyun just asked him that. “No. Shapeshifters are shapeshifters. Some are dangerous, more dangerous and more powerful than wizards.”

Baekhyun understood Jongdae’s frustrations. Shapeshifters were half beast, saying it somehow implied that wizards were also beasts.

He tapped his fingers on the floorboard, ashamed. “I’m sorry... I’m just...not too familiar with shapeshifters. Didn’t mean to offend you, really, and shapeshifters too.”

Jongdae looked at him, as if he was considering his words. “You probably met some here. They’re mostly in their human forms, humans can’t detect them easily.”

Baekhyun gaped. “Mostly in human forms?”

“Yeah, mostly.”

Baekhyun wasn’t too fond of beasts, he only hunted once in a while, for he had no courage to shoot a beast just to eat them later. Why people loved to hunt beasts and ate their meats and hung their crowns when there were a lot better sources of foods that they could find?

“Whatever your definition of beasts in your mind now, I dare to say that you should widen your knowledge about them,” Jongdae said. “Shapeshifters aren’t just wolves or foxes. I’m sure there are books about them in the palace somehow. I have some on the shelf next to the door too. I do suggest that you read them later.”

“Or you could tell me more about them now. You sound like you’re so familiar with them.”

Jongdae laughed at that, but his laugh was dry. “Later. When I feel like it. Sure, I know about them. Everyone here knows about them, you just need to ask the right person.”

“Right person?”

“Yeah. Imagine you accidentally ask a shapeshifter about shapeshifters.”

“Is it wrong to ask a shapeshifter about shapeshifters?” Baekhyun asked.

Jongdae shrugged. “They are tricky. That’s their personalities.”

“Tricky as in...?”

“Tricksters? They rarely admit that they’re shapeshifters. You have to pay full attention to notice it.”

Baekhyun frowned. “What should I notice?”

“Resemblances. Shapeshifters can shift to human form but they’ll always leave a resemblance somewhere.”

“What kind of resemblances?”

“Holy. I’m suddenly too tired and I want to sleep,” Jongdae stood and now walking towards the wooden bed located on another corner.

“Jongdae! You can’t leave me hanging here!” Baekhyun whined, frustrated with the sudden change of Jongdae’s behavior.

“I can and I will. There’s a spare mattress below this bed,” Jongdae kicked under his bed. “Go sleep or read, whatever. It’s too dark outside, just wait for the dawn if you want to go back. You’ll never try anything funny to me anyway.”

Baekhyun wanted to protest but Jongdae already lay on the bed, giving his back at Baekhyun.

At least they could converse properly now.

For now.

* * *

It wasn’t that hard to stay in one room with Jongdae. Well, sleeping Jongdae.

Jongdae was indeed sleeping, the soft snores that Baekhyun listened to made him realised that wizards were just like humans too. Needed sleep and rest, wasn’t really immortal although they did live longer than human and harder to die compared to human. Jongdae looked fragile in his sleep, blonde locks spread out above his head. Innocent, just like how they were, once upon a time.

Baekhyun did take the mattress out and laid it beside Jongdae’s bed. They had done this probably for hundreds times already, to sleep peacefully in the same room. But it wasn’t midnight yet, the candles hadn’t burned out, so Baekhyun browsed the room, to take notice of everything in the room.

There was a small low table near the balcony, probably the place for Jongdae to study anything. A few scrolls were placed neatly on the table, but Baekhyun knew better not to touch them, those were probably magic scrolls.

So he browsed the shelf that Jongdae talked about just now. There were various kinds of books, most definitely banned books because Baekhyun hadn’t seen them elsewhere.

He chose a book that told a story about a swordsman that turned into a demi-wizard. He had no idea if it was fiction or truth, but he was so indulged in the first few pages so he took the book with him and lay on the mattress.

It was nice, to lie there with a book, with the cold autumn air, the floral scent that still lingered, the light from the candles which wasn’t too strong or too bright.

There were sounds from Jongdae, the way he snored, the way he breathed. It was so familiar, and Baekhyun welcomed the familiarity.

Despite being in a magical place, Baekhyun didn’t feel out of place.

He didn’t realize it, when he dozed off with the book sprawled open near his arm, when the candlelight was no longer there, when the dawn finally arrived.

“Baekhyun, its dawn.”

Baekhyun groaned. It had been a while since he had a good sleep, it was weird that he could sleep peacefully here. In a place of wizards, in the same room with the person who probably resented him so much.

Jongdae was already sitting on his bed, and he still sounded heavy from sleep. “You can borrow the book if you want to.”

Baekhyun finally opened his eyes and glanced around. He found the book beside him and he finally remembered. “I haven’t finish it. I can bring it with me?”

Jongdae nodded, his hands busied tying his hair into a loose ponytail. “Sure. Bring it back anytime. It’s a tale among the wizards actually.”

Baekhyun sat up too, as he searched for his pin and hairband. “Thanks, I’ll bring it once I’ve finish it.”

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae called out and Baekhyun looked at him. Jongdae was handing him a hairpin. A beautiful hairpin, ornamented with blue crystals. “Minseok hyung gave it to you.”

Did Minseok enter the room while he was sleeping? He took the pin, and tried doing his topknot with the pin. It fitted perfectly. “Is he around? I should thank him.”

“No,” Jongdae answered. “He already left. I don’t know when he’ll come back.”

Maybe everyone could sense everyone in this place, Jongdae was so confident with his answer.

“Tell him I said thanks then,” Baekhyun stood, straightened his robe and collected his belongings, and the book. “I guess you’ll see me again.”

Jongdae nodded and stood too, walking towards his balcony. Baekhyun only realised right then that the balcony had no door, it was opened wide. Jongdae looked at the woods, and after he seemed satisfied, he turned to look at Baekhyun.

“Whatever. Just stay safe.”

* * *

Baekhyun’s journey back to the castle was quick. The woods didn’t threaten him, the early sun was giving enough light for the journey. He wondered, could he bring his horse inside the next time? But then he realised that horse didn’t have feelings, so of course horse could enter the magic village with him.

He wondered what would happen if he stayed there longer the next time.

He wondered if he could stay overnight again the next time.

Stay safe, Jongdae said.

Baekhyun held those words close to him throughout the whole journey.

Stay safe, for Jongdae.

* * *

The cold wind lasted for a week.

Now the heat came back. Somehow it wasn’t as hot as before, but then winter should be coming soon. What was winter without snow? Baekhyun tried to imagine it.

He couldn’t imagine it.

Snow was what made winter, winter. The ice flakes, the naked trees, the white ground.

His heart was screaming for him to go to the foot of the mountain, to meet Jongdae. To ask him if he could create snow when winter came.

Was it really about snow or was it actually about Jongdae?

Baekhyun didn’t want to think much about that, didn’t want to acknowledge anything about that.

He was easily attracted to Jongdae, before, now and probably forever.

Maybe he could now, gave a different answer to Jongdae, now that he was way more mature.

Maybe he could follow Jongdae now, if Jongdae let him.

“Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun immediately closed the book that he was currently reading, too shocked. Yixing was standing at the door of his room. Did his eunuch announce Yixing’s arrival? Because Baekhyun certainly didn’t hear that.

“Hyung.”

"I’ve been standing here for nearly a minute,” Yixing frowned. “What book is that, you’re too absorb in reading it?”

It was Jongdae’s book. The one that he borrowed and he was supposed to return once he finished it. Baekhyun already finished reading the book, but he was so interested with the tale, he kept on rereading it, word by word.

“Nothing,” Baekhyun lied, but then he had no answer, yet. “Just the usual philosophy book.”

Yixing walked closer towards Baekhyun, before seated himself in front of his brother. Baekhyun was clearly lying, he never liked to read philosophical things and he certainly didn’t read them like he was watching an extremely interesting event. Baekhyun was distracted lately, and Yixing was genuinely worried.

“Your eunuch said that you’ve been reading...a lot.”

Baekhyun laughed nervously. “It’s colder than usual so I feel like reading something.”

“Seriously, don’t lie to me, you’re a terrible liar. You hardly finished one book in one month and you said you just feel like reading?”

Automatically, Baekhyun held the book tight to his chest, which made Yixing raised his eyebrow. Baekhyun was only possessive in something he truly treasured.

“You should be glad that I’m interested to read something, hyung.”

“I’m glad, and I’m not going to take that book from you,” Yixing said. “Jongdae gave you that, right?”

And Baekhyun held the book tighter. Yixing wanted to laugh, Baekhyun was being childish. He knew Baekhyun missed Jongdae all this time, Jongdae was the only serious relationship that Baekhyun had.

“I’m not going to take the book from you, calm down,” Yixing continued. “So, you’ll meet him again?”

“I don’t know,” Baekhyun answered, finally relaxed and decided to put the book on his lap. “I need a reason to meet him. Maybe ask another favour, but I don’t know what I should ask for.”

Yixing smiled. “Try asking for another rain. The rivers are drying up again.”

“Should I?” Baekhyun asked honestly. “I’ve been thinking the same too but father haven’t order for another rain to come.”

Yixing didn’t answer immediately. He knew Baekhyun was the one who requested the cold wind at Jongdae, Baekhyun told him after he forced Baekhyun to explain why he came back so late last week.

Baekhyun and Jongdae were always attracted towards each other, true polar opposites. No one even foresaw that a human to be in a relationship with a wizard, let alone a prince and the son of a high ranking official. If Jongdae’s father didn’t step down as the King, Yixing swore those two were still an item.

“How does it feels like to sacrifice your blood to a wizard?”

The scars on Baekhyun’s arm suddenly stung, as if to remind him of the pain when the hair seeped into his skin.

“He asked for your blood, right?” Yixing asked again. “How did he take it? Slice your skin or something?”

"He didn’t slice my skin,” Baekhyun replied. “I’ve never saw him holding a knife or anything sharp at all.”

“He...bites? That’s kinky.”

Baekhyun frowned. Yixing heard too many weird tales about wizards and certainly read too many translated tales that those traveling merchants sold.

Yixing smiled at Baekhyun, “If that’s going to be a secret between you two then I’m not going to probe.”

“It’s...not really a secret. I just don’t feel like telling,” Baekhyun replied. He didn’t want Yixing to get worried.

"Wow, you only met Jongdae twice after 10 years and now you’re already on his side?” Yixing pouted. “Should have seen that.”

"Hyung, it’s not like that.”

“Come on, Baekhyun. If I ask you to give me your blood right now, will you do it?” Yixing asked. “Of course you’re not going to do it. But Jongdae? You blindly trust him, I bet you didn’t even doubt him at all.”

"Jongdae is a wizard and you’re not,” Baekhyun defended, pouted back at Yixing. “Besides, he can cure the wound if something bad happen. You can’t heal wound, we can’t. We are just humans.”

"Why do you sound like you regret being a human now? Do you want to be a wizard? Be something that father hates?”

"You know I can never hate wizard like father did,” Baekhyun looked at Yixing. None of his brothers hated wizards anyway but Baekhyun was the one that protested their father the strongest as they grew older.

Yixing sighed, Baekhyun was never one to tolerate unfairness. “We can’t hate them. But you...you’re easily drawn to them.”

“Jongdae and I may no longer be anything but I’m not...we are not going to be anything again.” Baekhyun almost whispered it. “I’m sure Jongdae didn’t want to have anything with me again.”

Yixing just stared at Baekhyun, whatever thoughts he had for the ex-lovers, he didn’t voice it out. He never met Jongdae again, maybe Jongdae did change.

Maybe Jongdae already had someone else, Baekhyun didn’t tell.

Yixing nodded, no longer wanted to continue the topic.

“I trust you, Baekhyun,” Yixing said. “And whatever you chose to trust, I’ll try to trust them too.”

* * *

Baekhyun once again seated himself in the middle of Jongdae’s room. He already asked his father’s permission to call for another rain, who refused to agree at first, but then her mother asked kindly to the King for another rain because she loved it so much. The Queen was still weak, so no one could really say no.

Yixing wanted to come together, but even though Baekhyun was so sure Yixing had no malice intention towards the wizards, he didn’t dare to take the risk in case Yixing couldn’t see the magical village.

So Baekhyun was here alone, with a bag of soils from his mother’s quarter, in case Jongdae needed it again.

Jongdae just stared at him, no words exchanged yet but Baekhyun could swear that Jongdae knew what his purpose to come there again was.

“Don’t be so reckless with your blood.”

Baekhyun was sweating, but he couldn’t say anything.

Could someone be addicted to give their blood to a wizard?

Because he probably did.

“I’m maybe a wizard but I know how to be sympathetic too,” Jongdae sighed. He was sitting cross legged as usual, his robe was nicely folded on the floorboard. His hair was tied on a proper topknot now, so Baekhyun could see Jongdae’s frame properly. Jongdae was lean and thin, but then there were no use for wizards to be bulky and had muscles if they could just summon something with their power. Jongdae also looked like he welcomed Baekhyun this time, as if he knew Baekhyun was going to come after dusk.

“Rain,” Baekhyun whispered. “I want another rain.”

He waited for Jongdae to scold him.

But it didn’t come. Instead, Jongdae just gestured for Baekhyun to come closer, and Baekhyun silently followed. He sat closer, he folded his left sleeve.

Jongdae already had a strand of hair and a black bowl when Baekhyun handed him the bag of soils. Jongdae poured the soils into the bowl, hands swiftly tied the hair around Baekhyun’s arm and the hair seeped immediately into Baekhyun’s skin.

The pain was bearable now, he no longer hissed or flinched, somehow he knew the intensity of the pain.

Yixing was right, Baekhyun trusted Jongdae blindly, without any doubt.

If he doubted Jongdae, the hair wouldn’t seep that easily, Baekhyun needed to consent himself, just like the first time when Chanyeol was the one who tied the hair.

But when it was Jongdae, he had no doubt at all. The blood dripped into the bowl, and in just a few minutes the cloud darkened.

The rain came again, together with the wind, and Baekhyun was seriously cold.

“Do you have a thick coat?” Baekhyun asked. Jongdae already offered him some hot tea, appeared using magic. And Jongdae didn’t appear to be cold.

Jongdae handed Baekhyun his black robe and Baekhyun blinked. “I’m not cold. You can use it. It may look thin, but it’s very warm.” He looked serious, and Baekhyun didn’t want to tease Jongdae on his offer.

Baekhyun took the robe, spread it open and wrapped himself with it.

It was indeed warm.

And if this was what Jongdae smelled like now, he wanted whatever fragrance that Jongdae wore for himself.

The robe smelled so good.

“You can stay, as long as you want,” Jongdae sipped on his tea. “It’s going to rain heavily for a few days, so make yourself comfortable. Unless you want to return under this weather.”

Baekhyun nodded, he already foresaw this situation. He already tied his horse inside a proper barn this time, he already told Yixing he would be gone for a few days.

Baekhyun might be blindly trusting Jongdae, but then he knew there was no harm in his trust for Jongdae.

* * *

He stayed until the rain stopped, which lasted for three days.

The cold lingered, even though not as cold as winter. The leaves finally gave the correct autumn foliage, brown and yellow and red. No longer green.

But even though he returned to the palace that dawn, he returned again the next week. Some of the trees in the capital was still green. Although it was normal, Baekhyun wanted the leaves to be brown, to be yellow, and to be red. To fit in autumn. Or maybe he could ask Jongdae to shed the leaves now.

Jongdae was smiling when Baekhyun entered the room this time. But then Jongdae already loosened up when he had to face Baekhyun and his curiosity for 3 days.

“I thought you’ll have nothing to ask me now that autumn is somewhat here.”

Jongdae was saying with a smile on his face.

Baekhyun smiled back. It was easy for them to be friends again, they complimented each other so well. Baekhyun knew when not to push Jongdae and Jongdae knew when not to scare Baekhyun.

They knew each other so well despite the absence in those ten years.

He missed Jongdae, he acknowledged that, and he wanted to spend more time with Jongdae.

* * *

Baekhyun came again the next week, and now he already had five ringed scars on his left arm. He decided to ask Jongdae to shed the leaves this time, but he didn’t want all the trees to lose their leaves. He had no idea how Jongdae would do that, but somehow he knew Jongdae could do it.

Minseok and Junmyeon did come to talk with Baekhyun sometimes. Baekhyun was so tempted to ask Jongin’s whereabouts but something would always halt his words. If the brothers put a spell to stop any questions regarding their youngest brother, then it must be for a reason.

And Baekhyun noticed that he couldn’t ask for Minseok and Junmyeon for favours. The thoughts did cross his mind, to stop troubling Jongdae for once and ask help from the other brothers. But again, he couldn’t voice out, and would ask Jongdae again for the favour.

There were things that Baekhyun didn’t understand, like could he go to the other version of the village even while he had no ill intentions for the wizards and how. He still wanted to know more, to learn more.

So Baekhyun would always stay at Jongdae’s room, reading the numerous exciting books on the shelf and listening to Jongdae’s stories about wizardry. In no time, Baekhyun was in love with wizardry again, just like before.

“Blood magic is supposed to be tricky,” Jongdae explained one night. “There should be rules and conditions. But it’s so easy to do it with you, no discussion at all.”

Baekhyun was asking about blood magic, when he read that a wizard did try to use the blood magic to revive his beloved one. The wizard had to kill someone and take all that person’s blood, before he could revive his beloved.

“Blood magic can be used to revive someone?” Baekhyun asked, too surprised when he read the sentence.

“Blood for blood,” Jongdae replied. “Magic is usually about exchange. Maybe it’ll work, maybe it’ll never work. It is always a matter of possibility.”

Sometimes wizards that Baekhyun didn’t know would meet Jongdae and asked for help. But Jongdae never left his room. Jongdae would sometimes went to the ground floor, to give Chanyeol something, but he would never left the building.

It was probably another spell, since Baekhyun couldn’t ask Jongdae why he stayed in the building, why he longingly looked at the woods often at night.

Maybe Jongdae had a lover out there, Baekhyun couldn’t ask. He couldn’t ask not because it felt wrong to ask about it, more like Baekhyun didn’t want to know.

Baekhyun didn’t want to harbour any special feelings with Jongdae again, but it was hard when the reason they broke up wasn’t really about feelings.

There might be lingering feelings.

Baekhyun breathed, and suddenly his world was filled with Jongdae, again.

* * *

Baekhyun loved to observe Jongdae.

Jongdae loved to sit in a cross legged position near the balcony. Sometimes he would splay one of his knee to the side, sometimes he would sit and lean backwards on his palm. But Jongdae would often read, and his eyes would wonder to the woods.

Jongdae loved black robes. There were two robes that he often used, one was the one that he borrowed to Baekhyun last time, the one that he used the most. Another one was probably silk, too expensive to be made in the country. Probably a magical robe, because Jongdae looked magically beautiful wearing that robe.

Jongdae loved to play with his long hair. He would twirl his hair absentmindedly when he was too focused on his book, he would often tie it loosely so that he could play with the loose strands.

Jongdae loved golden candles that smelled floral. Baekhyun had no idea where Jongdae got the golden candles, he never saw such candles even in the palace. And he certainly didn’t know candles could give out such a strong floral scent, too floral as if he was in a garden.

Jongdae loved his tea too much. He never served Baekhyun other beverages. It was always tea, a wide selection of teas, which Baekhyun could only guess Jongdae chose it depended on his mood.

Jongdae loved to tell Baekhyun of the things he saw through magic and Baekhyun loved to listen to his stories. How Jongdae and his family discovered the magical city, how everything was extremely illogical in the city, since magic operated the whole city.

And Jongdae loved to listen to Baekhyun’s stories too. He listened with interest, whenever Baekhyun told him about his brothers. How Yixing avoided marriage issues and turned down every marriage proposals in Luhan’s wedding.

And Jongdae now loved to smile at Baekhyun. How those pretty lips curled into something beautiful. How Jongdae scrunched his nose with a smile when Baekhyun told him a joke.

“Baekhyun.”

And Jongdae loved to call Baekhyun by the name, and it made Baekhyun felt so many feelings. Baekhyun was now proud of his name again, because it sounded so right, because it was Baekhyun’s alone.

Jongdae called out Baekhyun’s name like a spell.

Magical.

He stayed at Jongdae’s place for a week, as they overlooked at the vast woods, as they watched the trees slowly shedding their leaves, the wind twirled the leaves around.

Peaceful.

* * *

Luhan was getting suspicious.

Baekhyun was absent too frequent lately, with Yixing saying that Baekhyun was venturing out to help the villagers far from the capital. Baekhyun wasn’t interested with politics, that much Luhan could understand, but to be missing from the palace too many times in a few weeks was something that Baekhyun never did before.

He cared for Baekhyun, despite the overwhelming job as the Crown Prince, he always cared.

When Baekhyun came back to the palace, he invited Baekhyun for a game of Chinese chess in his private garden. Baekhyun came, happily greeted him as if they hadn’t met each other in a while. Well, Luhan couldn’t remember when he last had a long conversation with Baekhyun.

“Finally it feels like autumn. The cold, the color of the leaves,” Luhan said. “I love the leaves the most. And the crisp morning air. No more hot wind.”

Baekhyun nodded, tried to be careful with his words. Luhan didn’t know about Baekhyun’s blood sacrifices for all those things, he only knew Baekhyun asked for the favours from Jongdae. He didn’t know anything about the exchange for spell.

“I heard a lot of things about Jongdae from Yixing.” Luhan continued, after moving his piece on the board. Baekhyun didn’t know what Yixing told Luhan, but he knew Yixing would never tell Luhan something bad about Jongdae. Or about the blood exchanges.

"What did you hear about him?” Baekhyun asked.

“That he’s an incredibly good wizard, in terms of power. And that you’re growing fonder of him after every single visit,” Luhan answered, eyes on Baekhyun.

Baekhyun’s face was red. “There’s nothing wrong with becoming fonder.”

Luhan smiled. “Of course there’s nothing wrong with that. You’re always fond of Jongdae anyway.”

Baekhyun pouted. “I’m not. He is...unfriendly at first. It’s hard to understand him at the beginning.”

“And now you understand him?” Luhan asked. “But you always understand Jongdae the best.”

“I—I don’t understand him. He’s still hard to read.

“Ah, you want to read him then.”

“I didn’t want to read him, I need to read him to have a better conversation with him.”

“You want to engage in a conversation with Jongdae, I see.”

“Why are you twisting my words to make it sounds like I have something with him?”

“Because you have something with him, Baekhyun,” Luhan smirked and Baekhyun didn’t like it.

Baekhyun moved his piece without much thinking, well, he pretended like he was thinking but honestly, he was distracted. “I’m not. We are nothing.”

Luhan said nothing, he was serious about their game now and they were silent for a few moment. Luhan finally moved his piece and looked up to see Baekhyun. Baekhyun was biting his lower lip now, and Luhan knew Baekhyun was worried but he had no idea why.

“Are you going to see Jongdae again, Baekhyun?” Luhan asked.

There was no suspicion on Luhan’s tone, just the tone that he used often to tell Baekhyun that he cared.

“Maybe,” Baekhyun answered. “The weather is still far from natural anyway and soon we will need snow. What is winter without snow?”

"I trust you.”

“Huh?”

“Whatever you’ll face later, I trust your decision.”

"You sound like I’m going to get myself in trouble. I’m good, hyung.”

“Jongdae is a wizard. Wizards’ lives are always in trouble.”

Baekhyun frowned and chose not to reply. He moved his piece, and continued to bite his lower lip. He was safe in that tall magical building, he should be fine, right?

“You have me, if you need help,” Luhan spoke again. “You have Yixing. Sehun might looks helpless, but he’s a reliable person too. I’m sorry that father turned out that way, I’m sorry that mother’s position is weak. But you still have us.”

Baekhyun nodded. He knew he could rely on his brothers, but sometimes they overthought too much when it was about him. Baekhyun wasn’t really a fighter, but he could defend himself well.

“Let’s invite Yixing and Sehun for dinner,” Luhan smiled, he was clearly going to win the game. “It’s been a while since we sit down together and get wasted.”

“You’re just using us as an excuse to avoid going to your wife’s quarter tonight.”

Luhan laughed, and it was contagious, it made Baekhyun laughed too.

They should be fine, Baekhyun should be fine.

* * *

Jongdae was kissing him softly on the lips.

Baekhyun always missed the way Jongdae kissed. He kissed like it was their last kiss, he kissed like Baekhyun was the only person mattered at that time.

Jongdae was on top of him, his blonde hair was touching Baekhyun’s skin. It was so smooth.

Baekhyun kissed him back, eyes closed, and his hands were on Jongdae’s neck, holding it delicately. Jongdae pulled away, his fingers were around Baekhyun’s jaw. Jongdae was beautiful, the most beautiful person that Baekhyun ever saw.

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae whispered. “Kiss me again.”

Baekhyun was weak, he was so weak for Jongdae. He leaned closer, and brushed his lips with Jongdae’s. Jongdae hummed against his lips, and Baekhyun ran his hands to Jongdae’s shoulder, to the arms, and settled on that tiny waist, wanted to get closer. Baekhyun deepened the kiss, and Jongdae angled his head, so their kisses could get deeper.

“I miss you, Baekhyun,” Jongdae whispered it again, on Baekhyun’s lips. “I miss you, I miss you, I miss you.”

Baekhyun collected Jongdae’s hair with extreme care, as he chased Jongdae’s mouth again, his hands were tying Jongdae’s hair into a loose bun. He held the bun so delicately, at the back of Jongdae’s hair, and continued to kiss Jongdae. Jongdae was pining his whole body, Jongdae’s arms were stroking his hair and tugging it softly, before he pulled away again from the kiss.

“I want you, Baekhyun,” Jongdae said, his lips were well kissed and plumper. “I want you. I really, really want you.”

Their hips lined up, Jongdae moved, to give them some friction, and Baekhyun moaned. Jongdae was always so good, he always felt so good, and he knew how to make Baekhyun felt good.

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun spoke. “I want you too.”

* * *

That was a wild dream, and Baekhyun felt out of breath when he woke up. The air was too dry, he felt thirsty, he felt...horny. That was too real. He hadn’t experience wet dream in a while, and that felt too real. Way too real.

Baekhyun sat up and grabbed the water cup beside him, drank it too fast, the water dripped over his chin.

That dream was crazy, whatever he dreamt of was crazy, and Baekhyun slowly felt like he would become crazy too. Jongdae would be the end of him, he could swear it with his entire existence.

Jongdae never shown any kind of longing towards Baekhyun, and for him to dream of Jongdae that way, Baekhyun felt as if he was doing something wrong to Jongdae.

But he couldn’t help but to think. Was it really a dream?

Or was it a fragment of reality?

* * *

The air was cold. Another full moon and they would officially enter winter.

Baekhyun arrived before dusk this time. The wizards in the magical village were still happily lounging around, too familiar with Baekhyun to even bother his existence anymore.

Junmyeon invited Baekhyun to his room for the first time, at the second flood. Jongdae and Minseok followed them, while Chanyeol kindly turned down the offer, stating that he wanted to take a nap at his usual place.

Baekhyun sat near the balcony this time, the view of the streets below was closer than Jongdae’s balcony. Only then that Baekhyun noticed those wizards walking around were in some sort of formations. They never left an area empty, they would always occupied every street available.

Jongdae was sitting beside Baekhyun, not too close. It had been a week since Baekhyun dreamt that dream, but never once that dream left his mind. He still feel embarrassed to meet Jongdae, but he wanted to meet Jongdae, so he came.

That was the first time that Baekhyun came without a favour. He just said he wanted to hang out, and the brothers didn’t ask him more questions.

They had dinner together. Junmyeon had to go somewhere that night but Baekhyun still didn’t want to leave, so he went upstairs to Jongdae’s room.

“You’re acting weird today,” Jongdae asked, as he sat on his favourite spot near the balcony. “Anything happened?”

Baekhyun smiled at Jongdae and shook his head. He sat at the cushion in front of Jongdae, not too far, not too close. “A little bit tired. Maybe because winter will come soon, winter is a little bit depressing.”

“Winter makes everything lagging,” Jongdae nodded. “Want me to bring summer in winter?”

Baekhyun shook his head again. “That’s too extreme. We can’t really fight the way nature works. But I want to ask for snow later. It’s not going to snow naturally, right?”

“Yeah. I don’t think snow will happen. Not without magic at least. It’s cold, but it’s not that cold,” Jongdae replied.

The topic ended at that, and Baekhyun was silent, contemplating on his next words. “Jongdae, does it means anything if I dreamt of you?”

Jongdae’s movement halted, as he stared at Baekhyun, searching for any signs of joke and found none. “You dreamt of me?”

“I think so. I saw blonde hair,” Baekhyun lied, he knew that was Jongdae.

“What did I do? In your dream.”

"Nothing...you just...I don’t know. Lounging around as usual. But it was too real, and I got confused between reality and dream for a second.”

Jongdae’s face relaxed, and he looked towards the woods. “Maybe you’re just too attached with this place, or me. It’s normal to dream of someone that you spent a lot of your time with. But it might be a sign of something too, I’m not really clairvoyant and I can’t interpret that.”

“It’s just that... I rarely dreamt of anything at all,” Baekhyun said. “And I read in one of your books that human can’t dream of wizards. They can only dream of wizards when they’re attached to them...in some way.”

Jongdae played with the tassels of his norigae, a normal habit of Jongdae when he was thinking.

“You’re attached to me, in some way,” Jongdae replied, but he didn’t look at Baekhyun. “I don’t understand it before, but even receiving saliva of wizards can make a human attached to them.”

Way to describe kissing non-explicitly. Baekhyun’s face was awkward for a second, but getting embarrassed now would make things super awkward to continue.

“And you received my hair too. My hair, for wizardry purposes or not, is still a part of me.” Jongdae continued. “You accepted my hair into you, you accepted me into you. I guess it’s my fault too, for not explaining it to you on the first place. I’m extremely sorry for that, but I can try to stop those kinds of dreams from happening again.”

Baekhyun didn’t like the idea at all, the idea that he would never dream of Jongdae again so he shook his head. “No, I don’t hate those dreams. I’m just purely curious.”

“It’s not going to be just dream. I lied about those pain on the scars...” Jongdae paused. “That’s literally my pain. And you feel it too whenever I’m in pain and again, I’m so sorry for hiding the facts from you.”

Jongdae turned his body towards Baekhyun now. Baekhyun was slowly digesting his words, he really sacrificed a lot for his people.

“You probably can sense me too, I don’t know, I don’t really know how human senses someone else. A part of me is literally living in your body, another high wizards could probably sense you as me. It gets as tricky as that. I can definitely sense you better now, because to sense you is to sense a part of myself. I don’t give a part of me to anyone else. Only you.”

Baekhyun gaped openly.

Jongdae stared at him for a while, he didn’t expect Baekhyun to receive his words kindly anyway. He was literally hiding important facts ftom Baekhyun.

“Again, I’m sorry.”

“I—“ Baekhyun stuttered. “I don’t really know what to say.”

Jongdae sighed. “You can just think of it as you’re bounded to me? But not intimately. It’s just a few strands of hair,” Jongdae paused for a while, suddenly in thought. “Okay, I don’t know if what we did when we were teenagers count or not, but I already descended as high wizard so it probably didn’t count. But believe me it’s not going to disturb your daily lives or anything, I didn’t give much to you. It helps you anyway, wizards here are more welcoming of your presence because I am sharing a part of myself with you. ”

Honestly, Baekhyun’s head was in a mess. And his heart too.

It felt so nice to know that Jongdae was a part of him, that Jongdae’s hair didn’t vanish or turn into something else, but actually settled in Baekhyun’s body, making its own place somewhere in his body.

He wanted to know more, but he was so afraid to ask more.

“Can I ask something Jongdae?”

“Go ahead.”

“Are you...protecting me from something?”

Jongdae flinched.

That was the first time Baekhyun saw Jongdae reacted that way, and guilt engulfed him like crazy. If Jongdae was indeed protecting him, it must be for a reason.

“I don’t mean to probe or anything, I just feel extremely at ease after I met you...”

“It’s okay. When the time comes you’ll know.”

Baekhyun looked at Jongdae, to search for any meanings.

But Jongdae gave him none. Jongdae just looked at the woods and that was when Baekhyun knew the conversation had ended.

“Can I stay here?” Baekhyun asked. He really didn’t feel like doing anything.

“You know where the extra mattress is anyway,” Jongdae replied. “I’m going to do some reading. You can go to sleep first.”

“I’m not that sleepy.”

“I’m not in the mood to talk. You can go find Chanyeol down there if you want to talk with someone. You love to talk.”

Baekhyun bit his lip. He didn’t want to talk, he just wanted to stay. Maybe to look at Jongdae for a minute or two.

And Jongdae was staring at him now.

“I want to stay here.”

Jongdae stood and walked towards the low table. “Okay.”

Baekhyun stood too, and he took the mattress from under Jongdae’s bed and put it beside the bed. He lay there for a while, deep in thoughts.

“Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun turned his head to look at Jongdae, raising his eyebrows.

“I’m truly sorry. One day, I’ll tell you everything,” Jongdae said.

They just stared at each other. Baekhyun would never understand the reasons anyway, not now, not when Jongdae was hiding something from him.

“Good night, Jongdae,” Baekhyun murmured, as he closed his eyes.

One day would surely come soon.

* * *

Baekhyun went back to the capital without even waiting for Jongdae to wake up.

He wasn't really mad at Jongdae for hiding important things like that from him. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized that Jongdae probably hid too many things from him. Why did he have to put a part of him inside Baekhyun?

Baekhyun had no answer. Maybe Jongdae was really doing it for the wizardry, maybe Jongdae just playing with him, maybe this, maybe that.

Myabe it was for something bigger, something Baekhyun couldn't know now.

Maybe Jongdae needed him but Jongdae couldn't say why yet. Jongdae wasn't the type to burden Baekhyun, it was something that he knew since they were teenagers. Baekhyun would always be the last person to know if Jongdae was in danger.

That was where Baekhyun stucked to think all night.

What sorts of danger was Jongdae got involved with that he had to protect Baekhyun too?

Once he arrived at the palace, he visited Luhan who was in his own private room. Luhan invited him in, he was reading the government scrolls and he looked bored anyway. It was rare for Baekhyun to visit Luhan, it was usually other people who came and visited Baekhyun first.

Baekhyun sat himself on the cushion in front of Luhan, but he just stared at the floorboard. Luhan stared at him, they didn't say any words, but Luhan knew Baekhyun was meeting him for a reason. Baekhyun rarely had such a serious face on him. Luhan dismissed his eunuch and asked the court ladies to leave, to let him talk with Baekhyun alone, in private. Baekhyun was sneaking his right arm into his left sleeve, seemed like he was scratching the skin on his left arm. Luhan let him, and he waited.

Maybe half an hour passed, maybe more, before Baekhyun looked at Luhan. "Hyung."

"What is it?" Luhan asked, he already rolled all the scrolls in front of him and tied them properly, all of his attention on Baekhyun.

"Why do wizards put...a part of themselves inside a human? Their blood, or their skin, their hair maybe. Things like that."

"I don't know much but from what I have read, it's for the human protections," Luhan replied.

Baekhyun continued to scratch his left arm and Luhan waited, again. "Why did the human need the protection? The human is safe, for all he knows."

Luhan tried to think. He was the one who read and know the most about everything in their siblings, part of his job as a crown prince, and Baekhyun certainly wanted to know more about wizards. "When you involved yourself with wizards, it's unavoidable for you to endanger yourself. Wizards...have many personal enemies."

Baekhyun frowned, but he didn't deny it when Luhan made it sound like Baekhyun was talking about himself. Because Baekhyun was indeed talking about himself.

"Jongdae did something to you? He gave a part of him to you?"

Baekhyun sighed. "He did. I thought it was just a normal procedure."

"How exactly he gave a part of him to you?"

"He..." Baekhyun paused, but saw no reason to hide it from Luhan anymore. "His hair, a few strands of it are inside of me."

Luhan tried to think again. He was sure he read about wizards' hair somewhere. They were in silence once again before Luhan suddenly gasped. Baekhyun looked at him.

"I just remember! Wizards' hair is a part of their magic! The hair of high wizards is considered to be a part of their essences!” Luhan's eyes were so big when he looked at Baekhyun. "He gave his essences, the source of his power to you!"

Baekhyun gripped his left arm too tight now. Jongdae's power was in him?

"I don't know why he have to put his essences in you," Luhan continued. "He must did it for a reason. If you want to, I can collect any books I have about wizards."

Luhan already stood and walked towards the shelves at the back of his room, his private library. But Baekhyun just stunned in his seat, his heart was beating so fast. Jongdae was so powerful, he could create rain, he could create wind, he could change the colour of the leaves, and he could do so much more with his power alone.

Then why did he have to put his essences inside of Baekhyun?

What actually happened that Jongdae had to hide it from Baekhyun?

Baekhyun wished that Jongdae's one day would come sooner than soon.

* * *

Baekhyun only went to the village two weeks after that. He was reading so much in those time, but he was so frustrated that he didn't find anything useful.

He chose to stay with Chanyeol first. He didn't have the courage to go upstairs yet, so he sat near Chanyeol who was eyeing him with interests. No too much and not too little, and Baekhyun was glad that Chanyeol wanted to talk with him too.

"I thought you'll never come again," Chanyeol said. "You left without telling anyone last time."

"A little bit busy," Baekhyun replied.

"Busy?" Chanyeol asked. "Something happened at the capital?"

Baekhyun shook his head and gave Chanyeol a small smile. He was frustrated, he thought of asking Chanyeol but then Chanyeol always talked in double meanings, which Baekhyun had no patience to unroll the meaning.

He chose to look at Chanyeol instead. Probably the first time he observed every single details about Chanyeol.

"Your sideburn...is a tinge of red," Baekhyun said. "I have never take a proper look of it. So, you're a high wizard too? Human's hair in this country didn't have those kind of red."

Chanyeol smiled, as he touched his sideburn. "I'm anything you want me to be. I can be a human for you, if you want me too."

Baekhyun laughed. Minseok always warned him that Chanyeol was flirty with his words.

He looked at the door, the door which led to the room with the spiral staircase, which led to a room with three closed doors. He never asked the high wizards about those closed doors, and they never told Baekhyun anything about it. He never saw the door opened, not even once, and he never saw anyone came or left from those doors.

This building itself was shady to begin with, and Baekhyun scolded himself for taking things too lightly. It was always guarded, Chanyeol always guarded the entrance despite the fact that the building was occupied by three high wizards at the higher floors.

* * *

Baekhyun was super conscious of everything.

Suddenly he felt too warm, and the next second he felt too cold. One minute he felt like he didn't wear a good robe to meet Jongdae, and another minute he felt like he wore too much just to meet Jongdae.

It felt like meeting Jongdae for the first time, again. When his heart was beating too fast, when he hesitated too much, when he stood too long in front of the door.

He knocked twice, and he pushed the door, as usual.

Jongdae was sitting at the balcony as usual, and he looked at the woods as usual. Nothing unusual, but then the whole situation felt skewed. As if there was a bubble in this room before, and somehow it popped when Baekhyun asked Jongdae those questions two weeks ago.

As if the bubble popped when Jongdae flinched.

Jongdae turned his head to look at Baekhyun, and gave him a weak smile. Jongdae never gave him a weak smile, weak smile meant a weak Jongdae.

Baekhyun didn't like a weak Jongdae, so he strode towards Jongdae and sat beside him on the bare floorboard. The air was too cold near the balcony, Baekhyun shivered.

"It'll be winter soon," Jongdae whispered. The sun was almost at the horizon.

Baekhyun hummed, as he watched Jongdae watching the woods. There was probably something in the woods, something that had Jongdae's whole attention so easily. Something that was more important than Baekhyun who was sitting beside him.

"Why do you keep looking at the woods?"

"It's wide. As if I can get lost in there just by looking at it. It must be nice to feel lost once in a while," Jongdae replied, his face was calm.

Jongdae yearned to enter the woods, that was Baekhyun's conclusion.

Jongdae pulled his hair over his neck and rested those long strands over his right shoulder, on his right chest. He looked peaceful while looking at the woods, his hair blown by the wind when the gust was a little bit too strong, and Baekhyun just stared at him.

"What is inside those woods?" Baekhyun asked.

Jongdae smiled, but he didn't look at Baekhyun. He was still looking at the woods. "Something important. Something mine. Something I can't take. Something forbidden to me. Something priceless. Something that I lost."

Baekhyun was speechless. How could he reply to words like that? Jongdae clearly wanted that something back, something that Jongdae couldn't put a name on it, but could put various definitions for it, something so dear to Jongdae.

Baekhyun hesitated at first, but it was rare for Jongdae to talk without thinking too much like this.

"Can I help you? To take it back?" Jongdae turned his head towards Baekhyun this time. "I'm not a wizard but I can survive in the woods."

Jongdae smiled at him, it was sweet, but painful at the same time. "It's okay. It's too dangerous."

Baekhyun frowned. "But you clearly want it back."

Jongdae just stared at him, and at that moment, Baekhyun realized that they were close, too close. He could see Jongdae's irises moved, the gold and yellow color moved as if the colours were dancing on water, not too steady, not too calm. As if Jongdae wanted to cry, but he held it inside. Baekhyun didn't like it at all, he hated it when Jongdae was silently screaming for help like this.

"I've endure it for years," Jongdae whispered to him. "I still can endure it."

Baekhyun wanted to hug Jongdae but he stopped himself. "Why must you suffer like this if I can find it for you?"

Jongdae laughed, it was dry, and Baekhyun hated it. "It's okay, Baekhyun. It's something that I can endure, it's not that hard."

"But you have me."

"Do I really have you?" Jongdae asked, eyes straight into Baekhyun's.

Baekhyun held his breath, he knew Jongdae's words had more meaning. "You have me, you always have me with you."

Jongdae smiled and closed his eyes. He leaned in, and put his head on Baekhyun's shoulder. "That's nice to hear."

Baekhyun couldn't breathe, he didn't even hold his breath this time. His whole body was tense, Jongdae could probably felt the tension, but Jongdae leaned closer, snuggled closer at Baekhyun's side, Baekhyun could feel Jongdae's breath on his neck.

Baekhyun closed his eyes and tried to relax.

"Your hair," Baekhyun whispered.

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"It smells like flower. Rose? It's nice."

Baekhyun dared himself to touch Jongdae’s hair, to feel those strands that fell on his shoulder. The sun was setting and the hair was almost shining in the dimming light.

“Minseok hyung always prepared floral bath for us. I guess the scent stays,” Jongdae replied, didn’t even flinch when Baekhyun touched his hair.

Jongdae’s hair was certainly smoother, less wavy compared to the usual hair among the people. Probably because he rarely tied it in a topknot, it was certainly healthier, more beautiful.

The most beautiful.

Baekhyun bravely stroked Jongdae’s hair. “Is this okay?” Baekhyun asked. He didn’t emphasize on anything, he wasn’t brave enough to emphasize on anything.

“This is okay.”

Baekhyun turned his head to look at Jongdae, and he tugged those strands behind Jongdae’s ear.

Jongdae looked so peaceful, as if he belonged there, beside Baekhyun.

“Everything’s okay when I’m with you,” Jongdae whispered.

“Nice to hear that.”

They fell into a comfortable silence. It was silence, until Jongdae’s hand slowly reached for Baekhyun’s fingers, who was resting his hand on his own lap.

“I always loved your fingers,” Jongdae said. “They are slender, thin too. But when you wrapped your fingers around me,” Jongdae laced his fingers with Baekhyun, and Baekhyun easily complied, “it feels so nice. Secure. It feels big, strong too. As if you’ll never let something harm me. Or whatever it is that you’re holding onto. You didn’t even need magic to do it. You just...be you.”

Baekhyun didn’t have any words to reply to that.

"I don’t think I can hold onto something and make it feel safe. I can’t even save myself, how can I save others? I always need my magic to do it, and even that I didn’t make people feel safe. I made people afraid of my power, I made them doubt my intentions when all I wanted to do is to protect them.”

"Jongdae, stop. I didn’t doubt you at all.”

Jongdae pulled away, and he looked at Baekhyun. “I don’t think so.”

Baekhyun tugged those long hair behind Jongdae’s ear again and rested his hand on Jongdae’s shoulder, eyes looking straight into Jongdae’s. “I’m purely curious. I never doubt your intention. You’re doing something for my sake, and I’m just dying to know why. That’s all. I never doubt you.”

He never doubted Jongdae, even when his brothers doubted Jongdae.

Jongdae just stared back at him, probably searching for the truth in his words.

“I’m not going to ask you anymore about those things if you don’t want to talk about it. Just know that I’ll never doubt you. I’m still here, I can see this place fine, and I can touch you. I’m here.”

Jongdae turned his body properly now, moving closer and closer towards Baekhyun, carefully moved himself on Baekhyun’s lap.

He didn’t say anything. He just put his hand on Baekhyun’s waist. But his eyes were glistening, and Baekhyun hated it.

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun was nervous but he needed to say it. “I’m willing to accept every part of you.”

Jongdae breathed deeply. “Even at the expanse of dangering yourself?”

Baekhyun tugged Jongdae’s hair behind both of his ears now, and he held Jongdae’s neck with care. His thumbs were rubbing Jongdae’s earlobes lovingly, because that was all he had for Jongdae all this time.

Love.

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun whispered. “If I have to give my life for you, you know I would.”

Jongdae blinked and his tears dropped. It was heartbreaking for Baekhyun to watch.

“Don’t give up your life for me. I want you to live,” he leaned in and captured Baekhyun’s mouth.

It felt exactly like in Baekhyun’s dream. It felt exactly like their kisses years ago. It was slow and careful at first, but they knew, they remembered each other’s angles, it wasn’t that long for their kisses to become needy, desperate. Their lips, their tongues; met with sweet brushes and they certainly wanted more.

Kissing Jongdae felt like breathing to Baekhyun. Easy, but compulsory.

Baekhyun gripped Jongdae’s hair, it felt so nice to grip those smooth locks like that, knowing that he could do it and he kissed Jongdae deeper. He kissed Jongdae with everything he had, with every emotion that he felt for Jongdae, and let every inch of his feelings opened for Jongdae to feel.

Jongdae pulled away, just like in Baekhyun’s dream, and his next words made Baekhyun cried. “I miss you so much.”

Baekhyun leaned in this time, passionately kissing Jongdae as if his life was depended on it. He bit Jongdae’s lower lip softly and licked it with his tongue. Jongdae opened up his mouth, and Baekhyun licked him deeper until he found Jongdae’s tongue, sucking it lightly.

Baekhyun continued to kiss Jongdae so deep, and Jongdae melted in his touches.

“I miss you too,” Baekhyun kissed the words into Jongdae’s mouth. “I really miss you.”

Jongdae’s tears fell again, Baekhyun was quick to wipe it away with his thumb. Baekhyun kissed Jongdae gently this time, unhurried. He wanted Jongdae to know, to feel, that Baekhyun was here, and it was for him.

He would take everything Jongdae gave to him and he would keep it safely with him, with his body.

If he had to contain Jongdae’s magic with his human body, if he had to damage his own soul for Jongdae, he would do it. As long as he didn’t see Jongdae cried anymore, as long as Jongdae wasn’t feel burdened anymore, he would do it.

Jongdae was gripping Baekhyun’s collar hard, before he pulled away to look at Baekhyun. There were pain and relief in Jongdae’s eyes, and Baekhyun wanted to feel it too, to take the pain away from Jongdae.

“Stay with me,” Jongdae pressed his forehead on Baekhyun’s, his thumbs touched Baekhyun’s lower lip gently. “Stay with me, until tomorrow at least.”

Baekhyun opened his mouth, and kissed Jongdae again, and again.

“Don’t you dare leave me again,” Jongdae put his arms around Baekhyun’s head, fingers slowly untied Baekhyun’s topknot. “Stay with me, stay the night with me.”

Baekhyun kissed Jongdae deeply now, and gave him no space to talk, as he put his every feelings into his kiss.

“I’ll stay,” Baekhyun said between kisses. “I’ll stay for as long as you want me to.”

Jongdae let Baekhyun’s hair free from the pin, and tugged Baekhyun’s hair so they could get closer, and closer.

Baekhyun was here with him, and for him alone.

* * *

He had to leave when morning came, no matter how much he hated to leave. He already promised his brothers to hunt some animals with them, and somehow his father knew about their plan so he suggested to his sons to hunt bears together with him, before the bears hid and hibernated for the winter.

But Baekhyun couldn't focus during the hunt. How could he focus, after he watched Jongdae broke down like that? Sehun was seriously aiming his arrow to some migrating birds, but Luhan and Yixing kept on looking at Baekhyun even when they were supposed to look for animals.

And after days of hunting, when they came back to the palace at dawn, Baekhyun immediately went somewhere else.

Maybe he already received too many of Jongdae's power, that he felt Jongdae was where he belonged to now.

He arrived at noon now, each time it took him less and lesser time to reach the village. When he opened the door to Jongdae's room, Jongdae would always welcome him with a smile, as he sat peacefully near the balcony. Baekhyun couldn't see Jongdae from the street if he was sitting, but Baekhyun knew Jongdae always sat there, always looking at the woods.

Baekhyun returned the smile, as he dropped his body beside Jongdae, and lowered his body, his head on Jongdae's lap.

It was so serene.

Jongdae would look at the woods, sometimes at Baekhyun, but Baekhyun would always look at Jongdae, tried to reveal the secrets that Jongdae hid from him.

"Soon, when I'm ready. When you're ready."

Jongdae said, as if he could hear Baekhyun's thoughts. Baekhyun hummed, didn't probe more but he didn't retreat back too. He was waiting patiently for Jongdae, and he would wait no matter for how long.

Jongdae untied Baekhyun's topknot, and Baekhyun let him.

Jongdae massaged his head lightly, and Baekhyun's tense slowly faded away. Jongdae played with his hair too, without warning Jongdae plucked a strand that was too frizzy, and he would massage the area of that plucked hair. If this was heaven, then Baekhyun wouldn't mind to submit himself for Jongdae.

They joked around, like the times when they were so much younger. Except that they didn't move around, they just stayed in the room, or disturbed Chanyeol's peace once, engaged him with stupid conversations.

And at night, Jongdae would be the one to put his head on Baekhyun's lap.

Baekhyun kissed him once, twice, and always, and Jongdae always smiled in their kisses. It felt nice to just stay with Jongdae like this, with the cold wind sometimes entered through the balcony, with floral scents all over them, with the candlelight danced beautifully around them.

It was nice to stay with Jongdae, and Baekhyun wanted to stay forever.

* * *

The dawn was too cold, except for whatever source of heat beside Baekhyun now.

He turned to look at his right, and he immediately smiled. Jongdae was sleeping peacefully, snuggling comfortably beside Baekhyun.

They slept on the extra mattress, they never slept together like this. Jongdae would usually headed to his bed first and went to sleep, without waiting for Baekhyun. He must had lay beside Baekhyun after Baekhyun fell asleep.

He pinched Jongdae's nose lightly, just wanted to know if Jongdae was still sleeping or not.

Jongdae didn't react.

Baekhyun stared at Jongdae's sleeping face. Jongdae was small framed, he could easily engulf Jongdae in his arms and Jongdae could probably drown.

Drown with Baekhyun's overflowing love. As tempting as it sounded, Baekhyun didn't forget that Jongdae was a wizard.

So he turned his head towards the balcony. It was a little bit brighter than the dark of the night, but the sun still couldn't be seen. Baekhyun had no idea how Jongdae could sleep with an opened balcony like this with winter already started to bite their presences in the air.

He couldn't hear the sound from the streets below them. Usually there were some noises could be heard from Jongdae's room, but today it was peaceful, as if everyone agreed to have a slow start today.

There was a thick fur blanket on Baekhyun's lower body, and only then that he realized that Jongdae didn't place himself under the blanket. Maybe high wizards couldn't feel the cold, but he pulled the blanket higher and wider, to cover their bodies under the blanket.

Baekhyun was so, so tempted to touch.

He started with Jongdae's moles on the forehead. They were pretty, scattered prettily, and Baekhyun touched each mole lightly.

His finger traced Jongdae's eyebrows. They were in straight lines when Jongdae was sleeping, weren't scrunched as usual, when he disagreed about something with Baekhyun. They were pretty, Baekhyun smoothed those eyebrows a few times to satisfy himself.

His eyes fell on those long eyelashes. They were still black, they didn't turn into blonde like Jongdae's hair, but they were beautiful in black. They contrasted Jongdae's light skin perfectly, extremely noticeable with the length and the curl when Jongdae closed his eyes now.

He looked at the high cheekbones, and stroked them with his thumb. Jongdae's skin was smooth, and Baekhyun nearly died of happiness, to be able to touch it freely like this.

His eyes wondered to Jongdae's lips. He left it at that, too afraid of how he would react if he looked at those lips for too long.

He rested his hand on Jongdae's right chest, before moving it to feel Jongdae's heart. Probably more to the center, more to the left.

Baekhyun panicked.

Baekhyun pressed harder, firmer. His brain blacked out as he clumsily pressing Jongdae's chest, tried to put his hand inside of Jongdae's shirt, to the point that Jongdae stirred from his sleep.

"Jongdae. Jongdae," Baekhyun nearly screamed in fear. "Your body in this area. It's too cold. It's too cold! And I can't feel your heart! Where's your heartbeat?"

Jongdae immediately tensed when he heard Baekhyun's panic voice, when he heard Baekhyun's questions. He immediately sat up, as he put his arms around himself.

Baekhyun sat too, tried to pry Jongdae's hands away but Jongdae refused to give up.

"Baekhyun, stop," Jongdae's voice was already harsh due to sleep, and it somehow sounded harsher with those words.

"Jongdae, what is this? Why are you so cold?" Baekhyun should notice it before, Jongdae was never really warm.

"Baekhyun, I..." Jongdae tried to form his sentence but he couldn't. "I don't know how to explain."

"Then tell me why your heart isn't beating?!" Baekhyun held Jongdae firmly now, his hand on Jongdae's chest.

Jongdae tried to escape again, but Baekhyun held him too strong. He couldn't cast magic on Baekhyun, he couldn't do that to Baekhyun, not when Baekhyun was so worried for him.

"Baekhyun," Jongdae pleaded, and Baekhyun swore his heart broke when he listened to Jongdae's voice just now.

Baekhyun wanted to know now.

He couldn't let this go, not when he already confirmed it himself that there was something wrong with Jongdae.

He wanted the truth now.

He held Jongdae's fingers, they were trembling terribly, Baekhyun had to grip it hard to stop the trembles. Even Jongdae's whole body was shaking now, Baekhyun immediately hugged Jongdae in his arms.

Baekhyun rubbed Jongdae's back soothingly, even when his own heart was still beating too fast due to the panic. But Jongdae's heart didn't beat at all, he shouldn't let his heart beat too fast, he should calm down. He should stop panicking for Jongdae's sake.

"Baekhyun," Jongdae called out again, his breath on Baekhyun's neck. "I'm sorry that you found out like this. I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, don't apologize. I'm the one that should apologize," Baekhyun held Jongdae firmly. "I touch you while you're sleeping, I'm so sorry."

Jongdae finally hugged Baekhyun back, his arms hugging Baekhyun so tight, as if he was afraid that Baekhyun would run away. Baekhyun kissed Jongdae's neck to calm him down, to let Jongdae knew he was there, he didn't go away.

"Jongdae," Baekhyun said. "I'm here, I'm always here."

Jongdae pulled away, and he was searching for Baekhyun's eyes.

"I'm here. It's okay if you don't want to tell me now. I'm so sorry that I got panic and it's unfair to suddenly ask you--"

"I don't have my heart with me," Jongdae whispered so low, Baekhyun might probably misheard it.

Did he? Did Jongdae actually say something else?

He looked at Jongdae, searching for any confirmation. And he didn't think Jongdae wanted to correct his words.

Jongdae tugged Baekhyun's hand, searched for the palm, and put it on his chest. Above the heart.

The only problem was that there was no heart there.

Jongdae's heart wasn't there, there was no heat there, no vibrations from the beating. Nothing.

"I lost my heart."

"But--you're alive. You're here with me, I see you perfectly..." Baekhyun stuttered, couldn't understand a thing. "How can you say you lost your heart if you're here with me flesh and breathing?"

Jongdae held Baekhyun's hand so tight now, as if he was apologizing for something. He opened his mouth, he wanted to continue his words, but he choked on his own words when tears fell from his eyes. Baekhyun didn't know his heart could break so many times in a few minutes, but it did when he saw those tears.

Baekhyun brushed those tears away and hugged Jongdae again. Jongdae hid his face on Baekhyun's shoulder, started to sob uncontrollably and Baekhyun's tears started to well up too.

"Hey, it's okay," Baekhyun whispered. "It's okay, I'm here."

Jongdae took a deep breath, to calm himself down, to stop crying.

"I'm sorry," Jongdae murmured.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Jongdae stopped crying, until the sunlight entered the room silently, as if afraid to disturb the two of them. Baekhyun pushed Jongdae back softly to lie on the mattress, together with him, never once leaving Jongdae from his embrace. Jongdae was quick to lie on his side and hide his face on Baekhyun's chest, to breathe at Baekhyun's shirt. Somehow Baekhyun regretted that he didn't change his clothes from the hunt.

Jongdae was pressing his fingers on Baekhyun's chest through the garment, and he leaned his forehead right on top of Baekhyun's heart. As if he was listening, as if he was pleased with the soft beating.

"Jongdae," Baekhyun said. "You can take my heart if you want too."

Jongdae gave him a dry chuckle. "Why should I?'

"Because you don't have a heart and I happen to have one?"

"You only have one, not more."

"It's okay," Baekhyun held Jongdae tighter. "I don't mind."

"I mind," Jongdae replied, and pulled away to look at Baekhyun. He was frowning and Baekhyun thought those eyebrows were cute.

"Well, you lost your heart to who knows where—"

"My heart is in the woods."

Baekhyun went speechless.

Was that the reason Jongdae kept looking at the forest? Because Jongdae’s heart was there all this time? But Baekhyun still couldn’t understand.

“But...” Baekhyun said. “But why can’t you find them in the woods? You just...stare at the woods. You can go there and take it back...right?”

Jongdae looked at Baekhyun sadly, before he untied the strings around his waist and loosened up the collar of his upper garment. He exposed his chest, and his fingers were clearly shaking.

Baekhyun should scream in fear when he saw Jongdae’s skin. But instead of fear, he felt his anger bubbling up, his sadness for Jongdae multiplied, he nearly cried.

There were five long scars, obviously shaped like huge claws. Each scar was hideous, the skin didn’t even heal well.

It wasn’t an ordinary beast. The scars started from Jongdae’s upper chest, and it didn’t end there. Baekhyun was so driven by anger, he spread the collar more to look further below. The scars still didn’t stop at Jongdae’s stomach, so it must had scarred him to somewhere lower on Jongdae’s body.

He looked back at Jongdae’s eyes, tried to find the explanation for the scars. Jongdae hesitated, but Baekhyun tugged the garment harder.

“A shapeshifter...a dragon shapeshifter took my heart with his claws and cursed it.”

Jongdae’s heart was cursed.

Baekhyun repeated the words over and over again in his head. A dragon clawed Jongdae’s skin just to take out his heart and cursed it.

“When?” Baekhyun cried. “Jongdae, this is terrible. Beyond terrible.”

“Eight years ago. I was unconscious for nearly two years,” Jongdae could feel his tears welling up again. It was an extremely horrifying memory. The emptiness because his heart wasn’t really in him, the helplessness because he couldn’t take his heart by himself despite the power that he had with him.

“Does it hurt?”

“At the beginning? It hurts me so much, mentally.”

Baekhyun looked again at the scars. Honestly, they were hideous. They shouldn’t exist on a body of someone as beautiful as Jongdae. Baekhyun touched one of the scars and Jongdae held his breath.

“What kind of curse that shapeshifter put on your heart?” Baekhyun asked, finger slowly trailed the scar.

“It’s...stupid. A love curse,” Jongdae answered.

Baekhyun frowned. A love curse? He didn’t know much about curse since human couldn’t put a curse on other creatures and Baekhyun had absolutely no use for curses. His eyes were asking for the meaning when he looked at Jongdae.

Jongdae shook his head, clearly didn’t feel comfortable to elaborate but Baekhyun continued to look at him.

“That shapeshifter...fell in love with me,” Jongdae sighed. “But the feelings aren’t mutual.”

There were so many questions Baekhyun wanted to ask, but he knew Jongdae was too overwhelmed right now. So Baekhyun held Jongdae’s hand tightly, a gesture to tell Jongdae that he would always wait here. Jongdae smiled at him thankfully, his other hand arranged back the collar of his garment, to cover back those scars. He chose to lie his head on Baekhyun’s lap, eyes closed, as he took a few deep breaths. Baekhyun realized that Jongdae probably wanted to tell him about those scars properly when Jongdae himself was ready, but when would Jongdae be ready?

Baekhyun rested his palm on Jongdae’s chest, nowhere in particular, and Jongdae held Baekhyun’s palm.

“Where did you meet the shapeshifter?” Baekhyun finally asked after debating with himself for a few minutes.

Jongdae opened up his eyes to look up at Baekhyun. “Magical city. The one at the top of the mountain.”

Baekhyun nodded slowly. “How to reach there anyway?” He finally took the courage to ask that one question that always stayed on his mind. That one thing that Jongdae didn’t elaborate even after countless stories about the magical city, which Baekhyun assumed was a secret among the wizards.

But Jongdae answered him easily. “Via the mountain trails for the normal wizards. And via the doors that you saw before you climb the spiral staircase. The doors are like instant teleporters but they have their own conditions.”

“That explains why the doors are so mysterious looking,” Baekhyun hummed. “You can’t go up...to that magical city, without your heart?”

Jongdae nodded. He observed Baekhyun, who was slowly digesting every information that he received. It felt nicer like this, when Baekhyun already calmed down, when Jongdae no longer panic. And Jongdae looked towards the balcony, towards where his heart was located somewhere in the deep woods.

“There were supposed to be four doors there. One for each of us, my siblings. The monastery excuses were fake. Father was chosen to govern the magical city on the top of the mountain. He agreed, since it’s much better to lead in a place with majority of wizards compared to the humans. So I’m still a prince kind of sort, they called father the King up there,” Jongdae took a breath. “There are shapeshifters too in the city. Limited in amount, but then they aren’t much shapeshifters willing to be governed by wizards. One of the young general is a shapeshifter. Fell in love at the first sight with me. I kept on rejecting him. My heart is still with someone else. He got so mad, one night he tore my heart away while I was sleeping. Cursed it so that I can only get my heart back when I fall in love with him too. Or when I found a human that can love me like crazy. ”

Baekhyun was staring at Jongdae, tried to observe everything he just heard. The previous King was a very well respected person, even among human, so it made sense that the wizards wanted him to lead a magical city. But he still couldn’t get the curse part.

“Love you...like crazy?” Baekhyun asked, even he wasn’t sure of his own question.

Jongdae sighed. “Heart curses are similar to spells. They have conditions to meet to break the curse. I’m not going to give you any idea, I’m just simply stating the truth. Either fall for him, or have someone to fall for me...so hard the person is willing to sacrifice themselves for me. Only the blood of a human that love me can free my heart from the curse. Both options are stupid, the curse is stupid, so I chose to stay here. I can’t go outside of the village, the protective spell at the entrance can’t detect someone without heart if I want to re-enter. I can’t go up to the city, the teleporter works just like the protective spell, it only detects good hearts.”

Baekhyun nearly cried, Jongdae was indeed stuck in this place. “Jongdae...I’m so sorry. I didn’t know, all this time.”

“It’s okay. I can’t really bring myself to tell you anyway,” Jongdae said. “Your visit to this place was also a surprise to me. We didn’t receive humans often here, and certainly not a human who knows about me or my brothers. I’m so glad you’re safe on your first visit too while traveling inside the woods. The shapeshifter...is there, often there, watching over my heart. Maybe he went somewhere else the day that you first came. He’s certainly isn’t friendly with human.”

Baekhyun went rigid, Jongdae could sense that.

Jongdae sat up again, and took Baekhyun’s hand, his thumb smoothed over Baekhyun’s knuckles, to soothe it.

“On your way back to the capital for the first time, Chanyeol actually watched over you,” Jongdae continued. “And that’s also why I gave my essences to you, shapeshifters rely on their senses a lot. The shapeshifter will sense me, instead of you, whenever you came here. He’ll think it’s my essence seeping from my heart when the truth is it’s inside of you. Minseok hyung gave his pin to you, and Junmyeon hyung gave his fan too, that was to distract the shapeshifter from your own scent by putting their scents on you.”

Now he understood why he was so scared when he travelled around the woods for the first time but now he felt at ease whenever he entered the woods. “What...what will happen if he found me?” Baekhyun dared to ask.

Jongdae shrugged, didn’t even want to think of the possibilities. “I don’t know. I don’t want to know. I can sense you better now, since you’ve so many of my essences with you. I’ll watch from the balcony for you, I’ll ask Chanyeol to standby in case something bad happen. I’m so sorry, Baekhyun. I actually bring a lot more harm to you, and I hide so many things from you, when all you did was to have your full trust in me. I should be firmer when I said that you shouldn’t come here again...”

Jongdae was in verge of tears again, Baekhyun couldn’t watch it. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m fine.”

“But you’re still in danger.”

“I have your essences with me, remember?”

“Your blood. I’m using your blood to ease the pain whenever I felt like something probe my heart painfully. Maybe an animal tried to eat it. Maybe the shapeshifter did something with it. And whenever I’m in pain, you’re in pain too. That’s not right, Baekhyun!”

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun was shocked but he must calm down for Jongdae.

“I lied and I hid so many things from you. I thought, maybe, just maybe, there’s a chance that you still love me. That’s why whenever I felt the pain, I took your blood and dabbed it on my chest. It works, the pain lessen,” Jongdae couldn’t look at Baekhyun this time. “And I dreaded it. Blood of someone that loves me can heal me. Yours can. I’m so afraid. I don’t want you to be a person that will love me like crazy. I don’t want you to sacrifice yourself for me, so I didn’t want to say a word about this. I want you to live, Baekhyun. I want you to live.”

Baekhyun couldn’t say a word.

Both of them were trembling, but Baekhyun wasn’t in fear. He was angry, he was angry to the shapeshifter, to the curse.

“Jongdae...we’ll both live.”

Jongdae’s tears dropped again. He had no idea what was on Baekhyun’s mind, and he didn’t want to know. Not yet.

“Luhan and Yixing hyung always told me to be careful. I had my doubts sometimes but it’ll vanish as soon as I thought about it,” Baekhyun thumbed the tears away again. “I guess I just didn’t care if you’re using me. Maybe I’m that love you like crazy material.”

“Baekhyun, don’t!”

“What?”

“What? This isn’t your problem! It’s mine!”

"Your problem is mine too. Don’t expect me to be oblivious after I knew about this.”

Maybe Jongdae underestimated Baekhyun this time. He always thought Baekhyun as that guy who left him for his family, but he didn’t know that guy already matured beautifully now, inside out.

Of course Baekhyun would never leave Jongdae again. Not after what he did that caused them their breakup. He had no principles at that time, solely following his father’s orders and what his brothers did. But he was his own man now.

If Jongdae had to live in the building for the rest of his life, then Baekhyun would accompany Jongdae for the rest of his life too.

“You’ve really changed,” Jongdae whispered, a small smile on his face.

“Ouch. That hurts,” Baekhyun smiled back.

“You have no idea how scared I am if you’ll turn into a demi wizard because of me.”

“I can?”

“Maybe. Minseok and Junmyeon are still researching about it. Apparently, if a human took too many of wizard’s essences, they can turn into a demi wizard,” Jongdae was answering way too carefully, Baekhyun noticed it. “You read the book. The tales, a silver haired demi wizard. He fought a lot of wizards using his sword, drank their blood to stay alive because he couldn’t find any water sources in his journey. And one day he ended up as demi wizard because he drank too much of wizards’ blood.”

Baekhyun’s eyes were excited. “I can be a wizard? That’s interesting.”

“Sounds interesting but it’s not. Too many enemies. We’re literally in a truce with the shapeshifters now after what happened to me. Father is trying so hard to be fair to the shapeshifters under our protections despite some of the wizards showing full rejection with the shapeshifters. I’m stuck here. Minseok and Junmyeon hyung travel back and forth here and the city to check on me. Jongin stays at the city because he’s one of the knight. My parents couldn’t leave the capital due to the current crisis. Believe me, life at the capital is much easier. There, you don’t have to practice magic, to learn the magic scrolls, to study about breaking curses.”

It was already bright, the sunlight entered the whole room now. Baekhyun could see Jongdae’s every reaction now, and Jongdae was mostly frowning.

“Can you describe the shapeshifter?” Baekhyun asked. “I know they can appear very...human-ish when they’re not in their beasts form.”

“Shorter than me,” Jongdae snorted. “The name’s Kyungsoo. He’s a black dragon so his hair is black. Kinda tricky to distinguish him with the human, and he doesn’t talk much too. Everything on his head are quite round. Round head, round eyes, round cheeks. Skin a little bit pale. In a glance he looks harmless. But the way he stares, he stares like a true dragon. Calculating, with extreme depth, often scary because he looks as if he can take your soul just like that. Well, yeah, he did take my heart in just one swift movement.”

Baekhyun understood the frown, this Kyungsoo guy could easily pass as a human.

“Do you know that Chanyeol is a shapeshifter? Chanyeol is Kyungsoo’s best friend. Swear to my father to guard this village in case Kyungsoo decided to do something crazy like attacking this village.”

Baekhyun’s mouth formed an O. “Let me guess. He’s...he’s a phoenix? Red phoenix?”

“Bingo. His hair is red, but I don’t think he’s comfortable enough to flaunt it around. It’s beautiful though.”

Baekhyun nodded and thought for a while. Should he ask? Screw it, he asked it anyway. “Why can’t you fall for Kyungsoo?”

"What do you think the reason is, Baekhyun?” Jongdae asked him back. Baekhyun didn’t want to push his luck. He already used too many of his luck to come to this hidden place, and he already used it to find Jongdae.

“I want to hear you say it yourself.”

“Two years, Baekhyun. You can say it’s a long time, you can already move on. But I can’t. I’ve been with you since I can even remember this whole world,” Jongdae looked at their linked hands. “When he cursed my heart, I was thinking about you. If you’re the last person that I’ll love and apparently the only one to, then so be it.”

Baekhyun’s heart was beating too fast. He always thought Jongdae already found someone else, happy with someone else, maybe someone who lived in the woods.

“Kyungsoo always persuaded me to tell the name of the person that I loved before he took my heart. I didn’t and I’m glad,” Jongdae said with relief. “I’m so glad. At least he doesn’t know you.”

"Jongdae, I...” Baekhyun could feel the tears coming. “He’s not going to hurt me.”

Jongdae smiled weakly. “I have no idea what he’s planning to do, Baekhyun. Chanyeol said he came to the woods every day. Chanyeol doesn’t want to ambush Kyungsoo, not when he have the hold in my heart, but Chanyeol always senses him. I can’t sense shapeshifters well, I don’t have a good nose like them. But...but why is he here every day?”

“He knows about this magical village?”

"He knows. He can’t enter. When I wake up after that 2 years, I’m already here. Minseok hyung said I can’t stay too far from my heart for me to gain my consciousness back. Turned out my door to the city disappeared a few months after they rested me in this building.”

“You can’t leave this village, Jongdae,” Baekhyun said, worried. “Who knows what he’ll do to you if you go outside. Love can be so dangerous.”

"But you have to come here to see me often, and I can’t repay you the deeds,” Jongdae said, his finger rubbing Baekhyun’s fingers lightly. “I’m stuck here forever.”

"I can come here often. Stay here often. No problem.”

"You're a prince,” Jongdae looked at him. “I’m sure your father wants you at the palace often.”

"I’m a grownup man,” Baekhyun countered. “Besides, I can never get used to this royal life.”

"I already foresaw that years ago,” Jongdae gave him another sad smile. “You can’t really follow the royal customs and traditions. You’re clumsy.”

Jongdae was always right.

A strong wind blown into the room, Baekhyun felt so cold that he needed to lie down and covered himself under the blanket.

“Why didn’t you build some doors or hang some curtains at the balcony? It’s freaking cold.”

The wizard smiled at Baekhyun as he joined Baekhyun under the warmth. “Paranoia? I keep on glancing at the woods anyway. That’s the only way I can calm myself down.”

The woods.

Baekhyun turned his head towards the balcony, and he started to look at whatever view he could see; mostly clouds, and the woods.

Jongdae noticed it, and he didn’t like that Baekhyun was worried because of him. “Hey, Baekhyun. It’s okay. My heart is safe. I don’t feel any pain, your scars aren’t tingling with pain too. It’s just habit, to know that nothing attacks the woods, to know that my heart is safe somewhere within the woods.”

"The other wizards at the street...” Baekhyun suddenly remembered. “They’re actually guarding this village, right? Guarding the city.”

Jongdae hummed. “They’re equivalent to soldiers in the human world. My father sent them here. But the soldiers among the wizards didn’t have to wear uniforms and all that salutes. They have their own auras, I don’t know how to explain to you, but all soldiers know each other.”

Baekhyun started to understand the whole village, the tower, the city. There must be another magical entrance at the top of the mountain, but he only knew about a monastery up there.

“The monastery at the top of the mountain is the other entrance to the magical city?”

Jongdae smiled as he looked at Baekhyun. “You’re starting to get it. Yes, that’s the other entrance. Another protection spell.”

“Wizardry is awesome.”

“It’s not. Wizards can live as long as their hearts are still beating, inside of their bodies or not. Sometimes I feel so hollow,” Jongdae paused, his face shown how uncomfortable he was with his own thoughts. “Sometimes I feel like everything isn’t worth it. But my family keep telling me to be strong, to hold on.”

Baekhyun didn’t like how it sounded. “You have me now, I’ll accompany you now.”

“I don’t even dare to leave this building in case the main entrance will disappear once I step a foot outside. What fun is that?”

“It’s okay, Jongdae,” Baekhyun put his arm around Jongdae’s waist. “I can bring you books from Luhan hyung’s collections. There are so many interesting tales from the west.”

“Still, I’m boring, Baekhyun,” Jongdae whined. “I’ll no longer be interesting to you. The journey to this village will become a burden to you soon.”

Baekhyun’s heart ached again. He understood if Jongdae was so insecure with himself but Baekhyun didn’t want Jongdae to doubt him. Not when he was truly there for Jongdae. He was willing to do anything for Jongdae, and by anything, he really meant anything.

“I’m willing to sacrifice myself for you, Jongdae,” he looked at Jongdae seriously. “What should I sacrifice for you to get your heart back?”

”Baekhyun!” Jongdae screamed, totally rejected the idea. Baekhyun was always been a little crazy, but this was too crazy.

“My heart? Blood? My life?”

“You’re insane,” Jongdae turned his body around and gave his back at Baekhyun, didn’t want to further the conversation.

But Baekhyun just hugged him tighter. He scooted closer, Jongdae’s back to his chest, as his arm snaked around Jongdae, to feel Jongdae’s chest.

“I want you to live. No point on living if you are not around.” Jongdae sounded so frustrated.

Baekhyun smiled. “You like me that much?”

Jongdae turned back again to face Baekhyun. “Like you that much? I love you so much! That’s why I don’t want you to know, don’t want you to come here often and mix yourself with me! Who in a great health of mind will sacrifice someone that they love, tell me!”

“Hey, hey. Calm down, I love you so much too, okay? We can always think of a way out,” Baekhyun cupped Jongdae’s face and made Jongdae to look at him. “You said I can turn into a demi. What if you tell me how to get your heart back, and before death manage to take me, you turn me into a demi, first? Wizards can't die just from loss of blood, right? You didn't die when he took your heart. Wizards only die when they are struck fatally by magic spells or old age, I know that.”

Jongdae looked at Baekhyun as if Baekhyun just grew another head. “It’s just a tale. No one really knows how to turn a human into a demi.”

“We...can try?” Baekhyun insisted. “You can ask your brothers, I can ask mine. They surely must have heard something about that before. I know it’s risky, but then there’s no harm in trying to learn more about it, right?

The fact that Baekhyun was willing to sacrifice so much for him, to think of the impossible for him, made Jongdae extremely emotional.

He held Baekhyun’s neck softly, as he leaned closer, and their lips met.

Maybe they had their forever in this building.

Maybe they had their forever outside of this building.

Maybe they could try.

And suddenly Jongdae wanted to try.

* * *

Baekhyun literally camped in Luhan’s library when he returned to the palace.

Luhan didn’t ask anything, but he knew it was something about wizards. Baekhyun was surrounded by books about curses and…wizards, again.

There were a few records about demi wizard.

All pointed to the same thing. It happened when the human took too many of the wizard’s blood, some wrote it as the wizard’s magic.

But it all meant the same thing. He needed to take a lot of wizard’s magic essences in his body to turn into a demi.

Baekhyun asked Luhan and Yixing about demi wizard. They also listened from a tale teller, but nothing was confirmed.

Yixing was mad at him, Baekhyun could feel that. He was dying to ask something at Baekhyun, but he respected Baekhyun’s privacy with those books.

He waited until Baekhyun took a rest at Luhan’s private room.

“This is about Jongdae, right?” Yixing asked right after he barged in Luhan’s private room. Luhan and Baekhyun were in the middle of their lunch.

Baekhyun nearly choke. “You can’t wait until the eunuch announced you, hyung?”

“Have your lunch already, Yixing?” Luhan asked calmly. “You can join us if you want.”

“Ask me or whatever, just sit down first, hyung,” Baekhyun added.

“You’re literally holding a buffet with him, hyung, when you should be the one to advise him!” Yixing hissed at Luhan. “He’s researching about—damn!”

Luhan put a finger on his lips, signalling to Yixing that someone out there could be listening to their conversations. Honestly, Yixing didn’t care. Baekhyun was probably beyond their help.

“I’m sorry, hyung, but please sit down first and then you can hit me if you want to.” Baekhyun pleaded.

Yixing went to the empty spot near his brothers and sat on the floorboard, so they could somehow create a triangle sitting position. “I’m not going to hit you. But I trust you to be able to think for yourself! Why are you learning about wizards again? What happened to Jongdae that you didn’t tell me?”

"Jongdae didn’t have his heart with him,” Baekhyun answered, no longer wanted to hide it from his brothers.

“Heartless but still living?” Luhan gaped. “Isn’t that some kind of curses? He can’t really be living if he didn’t have his heart with him.”

"Yeah...a shapeshifter cursed his heart.”

“Shapeshifter?” Yixing screamed in almost high pitch. “That’s a tricky curse!”

Baekhyun put down his chopsticks on the table and sighed. “That’s why I’m trying to find anything about curses...and also about demi wizard.”

“Demi? Human that turns into wizard? Why?” Yixing asked.

"Maybe I can be a demi to save him,” Baekhyun said, didn’t want to hide his intention from his brothers.

“Oh wow, we totally lost you to some wizard, huh,” Yixing shook his head.

“He’s Jongdae. Not just some wizard,” Baekhyun snapped. “You know how I failed him because of this...royal life before.”

Yixing sighed. It wasn’t a secret to them that Baekhyun didn’t like their current lives. It clashed with Baekhyun’s personalities in every aspect.

“You’re serious about becoming a demi? Are you sure you can save him?”

Baekhyun bit his lower lip for a second. “I really want to save him. I don’t mind being a demi just to do so. There must be a reason why I found him again this time, I’m not going to waste my chance.”

Yixing nodded silently. Luhan just watched his two brothers, they needed someone else to be matured there after all.

“I know a demi. We can meet her tomorrow,” Yixing said.

Baekhyun had to grab Yixing’s thigh and rocked them a few times for confirmation, Yixing didn’t retract his words and just gave him a smile and patted Baekhyun’s hand.

Baekhyun should hear the experience from a demi himself.

Baekhyun should decide his own life himself.

* * *

“I met a demi. She’s just like the tales, with a pretty silver hair,” Baekhyun said, once he met Jongdae again.

The air was extremely cold in the village, probably because it was already in a higher altitude compared to the capital. And winter probably already reached the village too.

“And you really need to take a lot of my essences to become one?” Jongdae asked. “I don’t want you to drink my blood, period.”

Baekhyun smiled, Jongdae still had the thought to be a good gentleman.

The demi that they met, she changed into a demi because she was adopted by a family of wizards.

She didn’t drink any of her adopted siblings’ blood, she just simply lived with them since she was a baby. She probably changed because she was so used with wizards’ aura.

 _“I changed when I’m 30 years old,”_ she retelled her stories when Yixing and Baekhyun visited her _. “Even my adopted parents didn’t see that coming. Everyone thought it was just a myth, but here I am.”_

 _"You didn’t drink any of their bloods...you just changed?”_ Baekhyun asked, wanted a confirmation from her.

_“Blood is gross, so no,” the woman smiled. “But I shared a lot of things with my siblings, probably too much that the nature wanted me to change. And yeah, I love them genuinely. I’ll never ask for another family, and I don’t regret it at all to be a demi.”_

“Are you sure you want to be a demi, Baekhyun? I don’t want to force you into this. I don’t even know the side effect of you taking my essences more than usual,” Jongdae asked. He was seriously worried, but Baekhyun rarely took a normal route in his life.

Baekhyun nodded, but of course he was nervous. He didn’t discuss this with his whole family, only Luhan and Yixing knew about this.

“It’s not like you’re going to transfer your whole essences into me today, right? We can take it slow, I don’t want to tire you out too,” Baekhyun said, as he held his left arm.

Jongdae bit his lip, considered for a few seconds before motioning Baekhyun to move closer to him, as they both sat cross-legged. Minseok told him wizards could transfer their essences slowly into a human by touches if they didn't want to scar the human, and Jongdae certainly didn't want to scar Baekhyun more than what he had already done.

"I'll hold your hand, and start to transfer my essences to you," Jongdae opened up both of his palms for Baekhyun to hold.

Baekhyun folded both of his sleeves and started to hold both of Jongdae's palms. Jongdae gripped Baekhyun's fingers lightly, he hadn't transfer his essences yet so Baekhyun tried to relax himself.

"It'll hurt. It's like I'm attacking you with my magic," Jongdae rubbed Baekhyun's fingers reassuringly. "I'll not force too much of my essences, but that means it'll take a lot of time."

Baekhyun exhaled heavily, "If you force a lot of your essences then it'll hurt too much?"

"Remember the pain you felt when my hair seeps into your skin?" Jongdae asked, and Baekhyun simply nodded. "Just like that, but continuously through your palm. Burning, but no wound."

"That sounds painful," Baekhyun frowned when he remembered the feeling, but he didn't want to give up. "Can you try with one palm first?"

Jongdae gripped Baekhyun's left palm tighter. "Let's try with your left arm since it already received my essences here. Remember, only when you give your full consent that my magic can flow within you together with my essences. If not, it can harm you and wound you instead."

Baekhyun closed his eyes, and Jongdae let Baekhyun took his time, Baekhyun's fingers were still trembling.

"Open your eyes when you're ready. Let's try for a few seconds, and don't forget to breathe."

Baekhyun exhaled again through his mouth one last time before he opened his eyes.

Jongdae's thumb pressed the back of Baekhyun's hand hard while his other fingers gripped Baekhyun's fingers tightly.

He started to run his magic into Baekhyun's palm, the lightest and the littlest that he could. Baekhyun was a human, even just a tiny amount of magic would be too much for a human, and here he was giving Baekhyun a palm of magic.

Baekhyun startled when he felt the first touch, but Jongdae held him firmly.

Baekhyun kept trying to take back his left arm due to the pain but Jongdae didn't let him. Five seconds just passed but Baekhyun was already sweating, he tried to breathe through his mouth, the pain started to burn his whole left arm.

It felt like his whole arm was on fire. It stung but there were no needles, it burnt but there were no flames.

Baekhyun tugged his arm harder this time and Jongdae released his hold on Baekhyun.

"Holy, it hurts!"

Baekhyun immediately held his arm tighter to his chest, to confirm with himself that his arm didn't burn, that his arm wasn't wounded with blood. He was breathing too fast.

"Hey, hey, Baekhyun. Breathe. You're fine," Jongdae held both of Baekhyun's shoulders.

"Is that a lot or just a bit of your magic?" Baekhyun frowned, forehead glistened with sweat. "I feel like you're burning me."

"I'm sorry...it's just a bit..." Jongdae answered, he felt extremely guilty already.

"Can we just, I don't know, do with one arm for today?" Baekhyun asked. "I don't think I can take it with both arms today."

Jongdae nodded and hugged Baekhyun tightly. "Sure, sure. We try again for maybe 30 seconds this time. After you received more and more of my essences, you'll feel less pain and it'll get more bearable."

Baekhyun exhaled heavily as he tried to calm himself down. His heart was beating too fast, Jongdae could feel every beat.

"If you want to stop too, it's okay, Baekhyun," Jongdae whispered. "I feel bad already you have to sacrifice yourself for me like this. And for you to be in such pain for me? I don't really want to make you suffer."

Baekhyun looked at Jongdae and shook his head. "It's okay. I was surprised by the pain for the first time too when your hair seeped into me. The second time it’ll get better, don't worry."

"Are you sure?" Jongdae asked. "I'll try to run the lightest magic into you, but I'll not hold your palm tightly anymore. You're free to retract anytime you want. I'll let you decide yourself if you want to continue or not, is it okay?"

"I'm sure, Jongdae," Baekhyun gave him a smile and held Jongdae's arms, prompted him to sit properly again. "Let's continue now, when I'm still used to the pain. It'll get easier, I'm sure."

"Human, don't forget that you're receiving a high wizard's essences here," Jongdae said, as he held Baekhyun's left palm again.

"Wait until I become a demi. I'll kick your ass."

"A demi that gets power from my essences wanted to kick my ass? Brave."

"Thanks for the compliments," Baekhyun gripped Jongdae's fingers this time. "Hit me again."

Jongdae ran his magic once again, his eyes never left Baekhyun's face, to notice any signs of discomfort. Baekhyun was calm this time, he held onto Jongdae's fingers for his anchor this time.

They managed to last for 30 seconds before Baekhyun pulled away his arm.

It was extremely faint, only noticeable if someone really took the time to observe it. There was an arcane mark on Baekhyun's skin, more faded than the scars made by Jongdae's hair, a thin round line at the back of his hand, the area where Jongdae's thumb pressed while transferring his essences.

Jongdae looked at the mark with extreme interest. He never used his magic to mark anything or anyone before, and he had no intention to mark Baekhyun, so the mark must be the doing of his own essences, settling themselves in Baekhyun.

"Wow. Is that normal?" Baekhyu rubbed the mark.

"I don't know, it's an arcane mark I guess," Jongdae answered.

The mark burnt, but then his whole arm burnt. He slumped to the floorboard, tried to cool his arm on the cold surface.

"Take five," Baekhyun said.

Jongdae nodded, his brain was still thinking about the arcane mark. It meant that Baekhyun received his essences, but that also meant that Jongdae himself was getting weaker. He could generate his essences back, but he couldn't do it when he was giving them away to Baekhyun, and he could only hope he didn't have to use his magic for other things in the meantime.

"Any time when you're ready," Jongdae replied. "I’ll wait."

Baekhyun smiled at him. "Did you wait for me all this time?"

"Maybe, unconsciously. I want it to be you, but I don't want it to be you at the same time."

"Funny. You need to stop thinking that you're sacrificing me. I'm trying to live for both of us here."

Jongdae smiled back. "Easy for you to say. You're not the one hurting a human here."

Baekhyun sat up again and massaged his left arm. "I hurt you when I chose not to follow you. Consider this as my punishment for that."

"If getting hurt is your preferred punishment, you're a very weird person."

"People always said I'm weird so I can't really deny it."

Jongdae scoffed, and Baekhyun held Jongdae's palm this time. Both of them felt electrified, Baekhyun's mark must had influenced on Jongdae.

"Ready?" Jongdae asked, his thumb rubbed the mark softly.

"Let's try for a minute this time."

Jongdae tried to transfer a little of his magic without telling Baekhyun and Baekhyun didn't flinch. "I think you're getting better at this. I'll increase a bit of my power and we'll see how you react."

"Just increase them," Baekhyun agreed. "Let me free your heart with my blood and be a demi as soon as we can."

Jongdae smiled nervously when he heard that. He would get his heart back, and Baekhyun would still be alive.

* * *

By the time the arcane mark on Baekhyun's left arm was completed, the winter already settled in.

Baekhyun often stayed one night at the tower, then returned to the capital the next morning when he didn't felt the pain anymore. He would come back two days later, and Jongdae would transfer his magic to Baekhyun the whole night, and they would rest until morning came.

The cycle repeated for two weeks already.

Jongdae could feel himself getting weaker, his senses weren't as good as before. Minseok and Junmyeon stayed at the building often now, they could easily felt the loss of Jongdae's magic.

Baekhyun didn't suspect anything at first. He just thought that maybe Jongdae was tired, because he felt so tired whenever he received Jongdae's essences. Sometimes Minseok and Junmyeon watched over them transferring the essences.

He thought maybe Minseok and Junmyeon were interested to see the process.

But then Minseok often times would put his hand on Jongdae's back whenever they took a rest from the process, and Jongdae would give him a weak smile.

And then Junmyeon too. He would play with Jongdae's hair as if he was doing it absentmindedly, but something told Baekhyun that Junmyeon wasn't just playing, Junmyeon was doing something.

Jongdae was looking at the woods again when Baekhyun woke up in that cold winter morning. Baekhyun stared at Jongdae's face, and he noticed how tired Jongdae was...and how weak Jongdae looked now. It finally settled on Baekhyun, that Jongdae was probably indeed weaker than before, now that half of his essences were in Baekhyun.

"Jongdae, are you okay?" Baekhyun asked, as he sat up on the mattress. "You look more tired than me, I'm worried."

Jongdae shook his head, but he didn't turn to look at Baekhyun. He was so tired, and he felt powerless. Just an after effect of the whole process.

Baekhyun stood and walked towards beside Jongdae, sat himself beside Jongdae. He looked at the woods too, and it looked different from before. It was cold, some parts of the woods now filled with naked trees, leaves shed naturally this time.

"Can you notice it?" Jongdae suddenly asked. "I'm weaker than before, but I guess it's fine. My magic is in you."

Baekhyun linked his right arm with Jongdae's left arm, and looked at the back of his right hand. A faint arcane mark was there, they hadn't work with his right arm often.

"Once this mark is nearly complete, then I guess we are ready," Baekhyun said.

The arcane mark on Baekhyun's left arm wasn't something he could hide easily. They were lucky that it was winter, so Baekhyun could hide it with layers of shirts with the excuses to attain more heat.

"We will go to the woods together and find my heart," Jongdae replied. "I'll take your blood, probably with the leftover magic that I have. I haven't decide."

"Is it too slow if you slice my skin with your hair like before?"

"It's not the problem with time. It's the amount."

"You need a lot of amount, right? Amount that can kill a human."

Jongdae was silent for a moment. "Yes, an amount that will kill a human."

"Slice my body with a knife, wash your heart with my blood then give your last essence with me at the same time."

"Think we can do it properly?"

Baekhyun nodded. "You're always the precise one. I'm super clumsy."

"Everything sounds so easy, I'm starting to doubt myself."

"You're just overthinking everything."

"It's my heart, Baekhyun," Jongdae sighed. "I've been living without my heart in me for years, and now you're telling me that I can take my heart back? What a dream come true scenario."

"I'll turn into a demi for you, so don't think that you're the only one that is nervous here."

"Is it really okay? I mean, your father despises wizard, I don't think demi is an exception."

"Then I'll leave the palace. I always want to leave the palace for good."

Jongdae scoffed. "You're so smitten. Aren't you afraid that maybe I put a love spell on you?"

"I don't need a love spell to fall for you. I fell naturally."

Jongdae leaned in, and pressed a light kiss on Baekhyun's lips. He smiled in the kiss, too grateful for having Baekhyun with him.

"Let's do this properly, then," Jongdae said, as he pressed his forehead on Baekhyun's. "Let's do this right."

Jongdae really wanted to do this right, to stay alive and make sure Baekhyun to stay alive too.

It would be nice to live for a long time with Baekhyun by his side.

* * *

The weaker he got, the harder it was for him to transfer his essences to Baekhyun.

Jongdae was the one who was sweating now, while it was getting easier and less painful for Baekhyun to receive the magic essences. He felt bad for Jongdae, but then both of them were sacrificing something for each other.

He didn’t have much of his essences left, and he could feel how weak he was now. He wasn’t even in any high wizards’ level, if he didn’t regain his essences as soon as possible, his hair would turn back into black soon too.

They stopped frequently, Jongdae had a hard time to breathe properly. He wasn’t even sure if he was the one who transferred his essences into Baekhyun or Baekhyun was the one who absorbed it from him now.

Baekhyun could feel Jongdae’s essences in his own body. It was so powerful, he was afraid that his body couldn’t contain the power. His body sometimes would feel hot even though it was winter.

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun called out when he saw Jongdae was sweating like crazy. “We can stop now. I think I have enough of your essences. The rest I can take after we find your heart.”

Jongdae wiped the sweat from his face, but he couldn’t remove the winter robe. He felt terribly cold, without his heart and his magic.

“Jongdae, seriously,” Baekhyun spoke again, a pitch higher this time. “At this rate you can’t even survive in the woods if you are weaker than this!”

Jongdae sighed heavily.

He put his palm on Baekhyun’s one last time, and breathed deeply to concentrate for one last time before he decided to stop. That was one of the few last magic he had in him, and he managed to give it to Baekhyun.

The arcane mark on Baekhyun’s right arm was nearly complete.

Jongdae exhaled deeply before he lay on the floorboard, satisfied that he managed to survive and Baekhyun was receiving his magic safely.

“I’m sure you can be a demi successfully. The magic flows in your body so well,” Jongdae commented, his eyes observed both marks on Baekhyun’s arms.

“Soon, eh?” Baekhyun asked.

Jongdae didn’t reply, he just gave Baekhyun a weak smile. He needed to rest and at least gain his energy first before they enter the woods. His brothers could give him some of their magic to Jongdae first for him to heal momentarily. It was better than to have such a fragile body wandering around in the woods.

“We will go tomorrow morning. Chanyeol will follow us too.”

“Are you sure you can go tomorrow morning?”

“If I delay and continue living without my magic, both of us are in danger, Baekhyun,” Jongdae murmured, tired.

Baekhyun lowered down himself, his body was on top of Jongdae’s. He wiped Jongdae’s sweat all over Jongdae’s face and neck before pressing his lips on Jongdae’s.

“Soon. I’ll be a demi soon and I’ll follow you. For life,” Baekhyun swore it on Jongdae’s lips.

“Try surviving the thousands advances from the wizards first then say that back to me.”

Baekhyun smiled. Jongdae was beautiful inside out, and he would never leave Jongdae for another person. Jongdae didn’t give up holding his heart for Baekhyun, and that action alone meant everything to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ran his fingers on Jongdae’s locks. Somehow it was less blonde than usual. Baekhyun didn’t ask, he knew it must be one of the effects of living without the magic essences, but Jongdae was still majestically beautiful.

“I love you,” Baekhyun whispered.

“I love you too,” Jongdae smiled, practically beaming. “Please live for a long time, and be the owner of my heart. Promise me.”

Baekhyun leaned in again, sucking Jongdae’s lower lip gently. His heart was beating wild, if only he could feel Jongdae’s heart beating fast too, so he could listen to it and worship the sound.

“I promise you,” Baekhyun rubbed Jongdae’s cheekbone with his thumb. “We’ll survive together, and live for a long time.”

Jongdae kissed him a few times again, content with Baekhyun’s warmth. “I can’t believe I’m going to get my heart back.”

“You’ll get it, and you’ll go to places again,” Baekhyun lay beside Jongdae, he turned to lie on his side so he could look at Jongdae.

"I’ll show you the magical city,” Jongdae lay on his side too and snuggled closer. “It’s pretty. And the palace is different from the human’s palace.”

“Don’t mind. As long as I have you.”

Jongdae smiled, as he put his arm around Baekhyun’s waist. He felt safe with Baekhyun, something that he didn’t feel for a long time after he lost his heart.

Baekhyun hugged Jongdae tighter. He might be looked excited, but truthfully, Baekhyun was nervous to be a demi wizard. “Any advice for beginner wizard?”

Jongdae hummed for a while, he was born as a wizard, so he had no idea what to tell Baekhyun. “Don’t do magic recklessly? You don’t want to hurt other people.”

“Is it hard to control magic?”

“At the beginning, yes,” Jongdae answered. “I electrified you while we’re kids, remember?”

“Oh,” Baekhyun remembered. “I think every fuse in my body went haywired after that.”

Jongdae pinched Baekhyun’s waist. “You’re already haywired even before that.”

Baekhyun laughed, and he took Jongdae’s arm on his waist. He kissed Jongdae’s fingers one by one, they were fragile and they were his to hold.

“I love you, I really love you, I love you like crazy,” Baekhyun kissed the inside of Jongdae’s wrist, and felt the pulse there. That was one of the things that reassured Baekhyun that Jongdae was pretty much alive, after Jongdae’s own breathing.

Jongdae grabbed the back of Baekhyun’s head, wanted Baekhyun to face him. “You know I’ll always love you too.”

Baekhyun looked at Jongdae fondly, treasured every inch of Jongdae’s face before he angled his face and leaned in.

“Mine. You’re always mine,” Baekhyun whispered before giving Jongdae a kiss.

A kiss or more kisses, it didn’t really matter. Kisses made them felt alive, and they wanted to stay alive.

Their will to live was so strong, it could probably be casted as a whole new magic.

They would live for each other.

They should live for each other.

* * *

Jongdae was extremely nervous when he stepped outside of the tower. Baekhyun literally had to hold his hand because Jongdae couldn’t stop shaking. And when they arrived at the village entrance, Jongdae was so pale, Chanyeol had to hold his another arm. But Jongdae still couldn’t stop shaking.

He knew if he went outside, Kyungsoo would definitely notice his presence. Kyungsoo would hunt him down, he knew it.

But this was the risk that he must take, and he must be strong.

The wizards who were guarding the village already been ordered to stay in the village in case something happened to the protection spell. Kyungsoo might have his own hidden agendas for staying in the woods every day, they couldn’t risk the village and the city.

“Guys, give me a minute,” Jongdae said, as they stopped directly in front of the entrance.

“Take your time, Jongdae,” Baekhyun squeezed Jongdae’s shoulder.

“This is crazy,” Jongdae exhaled. “One step left and my fate is literally unknown. What if Kyungsoo is hiding behind the big trees?”

Jongdae felt like he could faint at any time. He was literally powerless, the magic he had with him was too little, and he could only teleport himself just a few steps if he did it with all of his magic. Minseok and Junmyeon were around, he could still feel their presences, and even that couldn’t stop Jongdae from panicking.

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun stood in front of Jongdae, face to face. Jongdae was scared, and Baekhyun didn’t want Jongdae to feel that way. “I’m here. I’ll be right by your side.”

Jongdae took Baekhyun’s arm and gripped it tightly. He could feel his magic ran through the arcane mark, right from Baekhyun’s palm to the elbow, a mark intricately painted with magic. “I know... I’m just afraid.”

Baekhyun smiled at Jongdae, tried to share his courage with Jongdae in every way that he could. They were nearly there, and they couldn’t quit now. Not after all the hardships and pain just to transfer the essences that they had been through.

“If Kyungsoo waits for us out there, run quickly. I’ll hold him,” Chanyeol said.

Jongdae nodded. “Baekhyun, I think I can sense the location of my heart once I step outside the protection spell. But I don’t think I can run fast.”

Baekhyun frowned, he didn’t truly get what Jongdae was trying to say. “What do you want me to do? I can’t teleport.”

“I’ll give you the general direction and you run there first. It’s easy to detect, it’s enclosed with dragon’s scales. Kyungsoo’s scales are black,” Jongdae paused. “Dissolve it with your blood and once every scales are dissolved, my heart will return to me itself.”

Jongdae already told him that procedure so many times, Baekhyun already decided for Jongdae to cut his arm carefully using magic until his blood was flowing out. But he didn’t expect to leave Jongdae and run alone.

Jongdae noticed Baekhyun’s concerned face, and he patted Baekhyun’s arm. “Don’t worry. I’m a wizard, I’ll find some way to reach there. You’re the one that have to find my heart first.”

“Jongdae.”

“Let’s go, I’m ready,” Jongdae said. He turned to look at the tower, his brothers’ auras were suddenly spiking in the air, and that was enough for him to feel better.

Baekhyun was so nervous. This was a do or die moment, but he definitely didn’t want to die today.

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae called out. “I trust you. Do what you think is the best for us. I know you’ll never let me down.”

Baekhyun nodded, and he was ready. Chanyeol was also fidgety, but when he saw the lovers’ confidence raised, he was sure that they could do this fine.

They stepped outside at the same time, and the sudden loss of protection spell really caught Jongdae off guard. He could sense his heart, it was beating somewhere at the east, not too close yet not too far, reachable by foot.

And he could feel Kyungsoo too, murderous aura too strong, Jongdae felt suffocated in an instant.

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae whispered too low, his eyes were on alert. “Run to the east. Look for tall trees where the grounds were covered by dry leaves. My heart is there in the clearing. Don’t wait for me. Run now!”

It happened too fast, but all Baekhyun knew was a black shadow so huge, flying towards them. A red light too bright came from Chanyeol, and in a flash, a red phoenix flown towards the black shadow.

Another two fast shadows, human sized, ran towards the direction of the two flying beasts, and Baekhyun couldn’t care anymore.

He was running fast. He could hear Jongdae’s fast footsteps behind him, but Baekhyun was indeed faster.

“Where do you think you’re running to, Jongdae?!” A voice so deep vibrated inside Baekhyun’s brain. It must be Kyungsoo’s power, to be able to talk with his enemies using mental telepathy. Kyungsoo's telepathy field must be wide and strong for them all to hear it.

“Of course to get back what’s mine,” Jongdae’s mental was strong, since his mental voice was so laid back. There was no trace of nervousness in Jongdae’s mental voice.

“Brave. You found your scapegoat?” Kyungsoo was clearly mocking Jongdae. Baekhyun tried to look at the skies, it was so dark, as if it was night, when the time was just somewhere nearing noon.

“Found it. Thousand times better than you,” Jongdae replied.

“Fight with me, Jongdae. Why are you sending Chanyeol to fight me?” Kyungsoo’s voice was angered.

“I’m not that stupid to fight you with my heart is still in your grasp.”

Baekhyun felt the chill running through his spine but he couldn’t stop running. Everyone was fighting, Jongdae was still running despite his slow pace, and Baekhyun shouldn’t give up just because of intimidation alone.

“Why don’t you introduce me to your beloved human?” Kyungsoo asked. “What did he have that I don’t have, Jongdae?”

“Everything. He wins in every aspect.”

Baekhyun felt like his whole body was burning, and not in a natural way. He winced in pain, but he didn’t stop.

“Coward! Don’t use dirty trick like that and keep on running away! I thought you’re better than that, Kyungsoo!” Jongdae was furious, he must had sense Kyungsoo’s power on Baekhyun.

“You sent Chanyeol, what can I do other than running away? Chanyeol is too powerful.”

“Coward!”

“Your brothers are literally hiding and waiting for the perfect time to hit me with their magic so of course I can use dirty tricks too, right?”

Baekhyun almost flinched. Kyungsoo knew about the presences of the other two high wizards. He probably knew their locations too.

“Then aim them instead of a human, coward!”

“I’m not a coward. That’s what people called to be strategic.”

“You’re a coward. Just because I didn’t return your feelings, you became a coward,” Jongdae provoked.

Kyungsoo didn’t reply. But Baekhyun could hear two growls in the skies, a black smoke with a red one. Kyungsoo was battling Chanyeol.

“Why is the human smells like you, Jongdae?!”

Baekhyun tripped on some roots, but he quickly stood back. He must be near to Jongdae’s heart now which guarded by Kyungsoo’s power, if Kyungsoo could smell him.

"Answer me, Jongdae! That human smells like you, so strong! And--you have no smell? Where is your magic?!"

"Not your business," Jongdae replied short.

"You gave your power to that weak human?!"

"Whom I gave my power to is not your problem."

"You guys are clearly planning something!"

Kyungsoo fired a black smoke on Chanyeol which injured Chanyeol in his phoenix's form, and at the same time Minseok and Junmyeon hit Kyungsoo with their magic.

But Kyungsoo was too fast, he managed to dodge the wizards' magic and fired the wizards another black smoke from his mouth. He quickly flown towards the east, to the direction of Jongdae's heart.

There was no way Baekhyun and Jongdae would manage to escape Kyungsoo, but Kyungsoo's aim was clearly Jongdae and not Baekhyun. Baekhyun remembered Jongdae's words, so he continued to run as fast as he could. _A clearing, a clearing_ , his mind chanted.

Kyungsoo landed right in front of Jongdae, and immediately transformed himself into his human form, the air was black around Kyungsoo. Baekhyun already ran further ahead.

"Lame. If you want to kill me from the beginning, you should just crush my heart, Kyungsoo. Save the trouble and pain for both of us all these years," Jongdae stopped on his track, tried his best to hide his fatigue and maintain his facade, but his voice was clearly tired.

Kyungsoo was eyeing him with eyes full of anger and jealousy. This man was possessive.

"You should fall for me, Jongdae," Kyungsoo spoke, his voice was low and dangerous. "I'll love you better, I'll give you a kingdom above the clouds. The human can give you nothing."

Jongdae took a deep breath each time, waiting if Chanyeol or his brothers would come.

But they didn't. The black smoke must had other properties in it to slow them down, probably poison.

"I have no need for a kingdom," Jongdae replied.

"Everyone needs a symbol of power, Jongdae."

"Not me. I live with power all this time, I don't crave for it."

"I can give you everything, let the whole dragons worship your feet."

"I don't need dragons."

"You really treasure him, huh? Should I kill him first?"

Jongdae guarded his stance, he shouldn't let Kyungsoo got Baekhyun first.

"Or you want to watch I kill the pathetic human?"

"Kill me first, you coward."

* * *

Baekhyun found the heart.

It was caged by black dragon scales, hanging in the air, too ugly among the beautiful brownish fallen leaves in the clearing.

He touched the scales. The pain on his left arm was immediate. If even a touch could produce such pain to the heart, Baekhyun didn't want to imagine the pain Jongdae felt if an animal tried to do something to the cage.

Baekhyun knew he had no time left. Someone needed to wound him, but he didn’t think Jongdae could escape Kyungsoo easily. And he didn’t know where Chanyeol and the high wizards were, their original plan to have someone wound him open failed.

So in this case, he needed to inflict the wound on himself.

This was crazy.

But then Baekhyun was always crazy.

He took a knife that he hid in his sock, unsheathed it and breathing deeply for a few times.

For Jongdae.

Baekhyun stood in front of the cage, his left hand already grabbing the cage firmly, pain and desperation both on his left arm.

And using his right hand, he slashed himself right at the stomach.

Blood gushed out from his stomach.

Baekhyun hugged the cage and put it on his stomach, staggering with the pain as he fell on his knees together with the cage but he didn't give up.

The blood, his blood, was dissolving the cage slowly, corroding it and one by one the scales disappeared.

Baekhyun could only pray time and luck were on their side.

* * *

Jongdae could feel it.

His heart was breathing free slowly, he could feel it.

Then Baekhyun must already reached his heart, must already sacrificed his blood for his heart.

Dread filled Jongdae.

His last essence was still with him.

Kyungsoo looked at him angrily, literally breathing smoke from his nose due to his anger.

"That human is crazy to kill himself for you," he circled Jongdae carefully.

But Jongdae had no hidden tricks on his sleeves, the magic left with him could do nothing to Kyungsoo.

"Let me kill you too then!" Kyungsoo transformed back into a black dragon and was ready to fire Jongdae with his smoke.

Jongdae could only do things with instinct. He used his last magic to form a barrier around himself.

At the same time he saw probably thousands of red feathers attacking the black dragon.

The black smoke hit Jongdae's barrier. The barrier broke, but some of the feathers protected Jongdae from the smoke.

Jongdae still inhaled the black smoke, he felt dizzy once the terrible smoke entered his lungs.

Chanyeol stood between Kyungsoo and Jongdae, his stance was dangerous. He was truly mad at Kyungsoo, Jongdae could feel it from Chanyeol's aura.

Chanyeol wasn't a person that loved violence, let alone to danger his own best friend. All this time, Chanyeol literally defended and didn't attack at all. To see Chanyeol was the one to start attacking the black dragon first, with phoenix's magical feathers must meant that Chanyeol was fuming.

"Run to Baekhyun, now. I'll handle this dragon," Chanyeol spoke using the mental telepathy.

At the same time, his brothers teleported there, and immediately surrounded Jongdae, left and right.

"Jongdae, go to Baekhyun, quick! Junmyeon will bring you to him, I'll help Chanyeol!" Minseok shouted, panic in his voice.

Jongdae nodded, he immediately grabbed Junmyeon who was on his right and they teleported immediately to Baekhyun's place.

* * *

They didn't teleport that far, but Jongdae felt so dizzy by the movement, he nearly fell to the ground if not for Junmyeon's arm holding him firmly.

"Damn. Did you use all your magic?" Junmyeon asked.

Jongdae could only nod weakly. His eyes were blurry, but he spotted Baekhyun's figure on the ground.

His heart was visible now, beating clearly beside Baekhyun's body.

Baekhyun noticed them and smiled.

It broke Jongdae to watch Baekhyun like that. Blood literally flooded the ground and bleeding the leaves, Baekhyun was lying helplessly on his side, but he chose to smile at them instead of complaining about his pain.

Baekhyun's soul nearly left his body.

Baekhyun was dying.

Jongdae had no magic left, the only thing he could transfer to Baekhyun now was his blood.

This was crazy.

But then Jongdae was always crazy.

He bit his tongue too hard, any harder he could probably cut it into two.

Blood filled his mouth, he nearly choke on his own blood.

Jongdae used all of his strength to run towards Baekhyun's lying figure, as he bended his knees and cupped Baekhyun's face, angled his head and kissed Baekhyun.

It was crazy.

But then both of them were always crazy.

This was the only way Jongdae would let Baekhyun drank his blood. It wasn't romantic at all, it was gross, and Baekhyun probably would never kiss him again if they managed to stay alive.

The kiss felt like blood, their lips were red because of the blood, but they didn't stop.

Baekhyun drank it like it was his life, holding Jongdae's arm as if he was afraid that Jongdae would pull away. But Jongdae didn't pull away at all despite the pain pulsing on his tongue.

The arcane mark on Baekhyun’s right arm was completed.

And Jongdae's heart was finally freed from the dragon scales.

Baekhyun's consiousness slowly left him at the same time when Jongdae's heart returned inside of his body.

Baekhyun managed to give Jongdae his heart back.

But Jongdae had no idea if he was on time to give his blood to Baekhyun, he started to lose his consciousness.

Jongdae slumped to the ground, fainted due to the loss of his magic and essences.

Baekhyun's arm fell to the ground, together with his body.

And Baekhyun was lifeless.

* * *

It was too bright.

The room was too bright.

He blinked a few times.

The air smelled pleasant, it smelled like winter.

Of snow, of burning woods and of burning candles during winter.

He tried to sit, and immediately felt dizzy. He must had lie down for too long, his head felt heavy.

He blinked a few times to observe everything surrounded him.

The room was nice and bright, it was probably morning now. The room was big, the bed he lay on was big. The mattress was nice, the quilt around his body was thick but soft.

The floor was made with wood. He put down one of his leg to touch it. The wood was cold. Bearable kind of cold so he put down both of his legs this time.

He stood slowly.

His body felt light. He tried one step forward. His body was indeed light.

He wore thick shirt and pants, both were navy colour. Soft cotton, but the thickness was comfortable.

He walked around, wanted to walk towards the window. It was bright outside, and the brightness attracted him. The door of the room was closed, but he had no intention to go outside yet.

As he slowly approaching the windows, he smiled.

It was snowing outside, and the landscapes were beautifully white with snow. He must be staying somewhere on a high altitude, since the mountain ranges that he saw was stretching wide in front of him.

He stood there for a few minutes, just enjoying the view. Only when he turned to his left that he noticed the long mirror hung at the wall near him.

He smiled again when he saw himself on the mirror. He stood in front of the mirror and looked closely at himself.

His hair was long and silver, his irises were gold with a tinge of yellow.

Baekhyun was a demi wizard now.

* * *

He finally had a visitor half an hour after that, when Baekhyun lay back on the bed, still wasn't familiar with his new body. The footsteps were quick, rushing, and his visitor didn't even knock on the door.

The door was opened, and Jongdae was looking at him worriedly, Baekhyun nearly cooed if not for the thousands of emotion ran through his body when he saw Jongdae.

Jongdae was fine and healthy, his essences were back with him.

Jongdae ran towards him, and hugged him tightly. Jongdae cried, and that made Baekhyun cried too. They just hugged each other like that for a while, and when Baekhyun's sobs slowed down that Jongdae finally pulled away.

"You're unconscious for two weeks," Jongdae held Baekhyun's hand. "Minseok already met Luhan to inform them that you're with us."

"I'm...this is the magical city?" Baekhyun asked, his fingers gripping Jongdae's tight.

"Yeah, this is the palace. This is my room actually," Jongdae answered shyly, it was so cute. "We were both unconscious. Junmyeon said you weren't breathing anymore but your soul stayed with you. When they tried to bring you to the magical village, the protective spell didn't reject you. So they brought both of us here instead. When you arrived at the city, your hair slowly turned to silver. That was when they realized you're changing."

Baekhyun nodded and felt his heart, it was beating fine. He touched Jongdae's chest too, and smiled when he felt the vibrations.

"You finally got it back..." Baekhyun whispered, so glad.

"You got it back for me," Jongdae smiled at him.

Something clicked on Baekhyun's brain, and he immediately asked Jongdae. "Kyungsoo?"

Jongdae sighed. "He escaped. Chanyeol was hunting him. But I guess we have nothing to worry about now, Minseok said Chanyeol snapped one wing from Kyungsoo's body."

"One winged dragon..." Baekhyun commented. Wings are very important to dragon. Losing one must gave a serious damage to the dragon's pride.

They stayed in silence for a while, contented with the peace that they had.

"Jongdae," Baekhyun spoke first.

"Hmm?"

"Can I meet my family?" Baekhyun asked.

Choosing to be a demi automatically meant that Baekhyun would stay with Jongdae after this, but he still didn't feel right not to give his farewell to his family.

"Sure. Luhan did ask if he can see you again," Jongdae replied. "We wizards have no problem to wander around, we can teleport after all. I'm just afraid that your father will hate you when he saw you...looking like this."

"He will never hate me, don't worry," Baekhyun squeezed Jongdae's fingers. "He will resent me, but he will never hate me."

* * *

Baekhyun met Jongdae's parents that night.

They were friendly just like how Baekhyun remembered them.

Baekhyun finally met Jongin too. Jongin was so tall now, he had to tiptoe when Jongin hugged him tight.

Jongdae's whole family was there. Minseok and Junmyeon were there, and they were happily discussing things over dinner. They thought Baekhyun basic things about wizardry, Jongdae's mother even volunteered to teach Baekhyun on some beginners magic.

Baekhyun truly felt welcomed.

Jongdae's family would always be his family. They were kind to him, they didn't make him felt left out.

He still missed his own family.

When he met his brothers the next morning at the palace, they were hugging Baekhyun so tight.

His mother was crying with relief to see Baekhyun was healthy and fine, and Baekhyun's heart broke to see his mother cried that hard. He promised them that he would visit often, that he could just teleport himself and he would be there in a blink of an eye.

His father didn't go to see him, but Baekhyun already expected it somehow.

Maybe he could prove to his father that wizards weren't as terrible as what the human always perceived them to be.

He spent the whole day with his brothers, telling them stories of black dragon and red phoenix. 

When he returned to the tower inside the magical village, there were already five doors inside the room with the spiral stairs.

"What am I in this magical palace? What will I do?" Baekhyun asked Jongdae after he returned.

Jongdae thought for a while. "My partner? The other wizards already knew you saved my life."

"I saved your heart. You saved my life."

"I’m not in the mood to be cheesy now," Jongdae replied, but Baekhyun just laughed at him. "I’m actually doing some research with the shapeshifters about their powers. That's how I met Kyungsoo too. Want to join me? Or you can join Minseok hyung, he's finding magic scrolls all around the world with wizards from another places. Junmyeon hyung helps him. Jongin stays guarding the palace. You're free to decide whatever you want to do, I'll not hold you down."

Baekhyun thought for a while. "Can I study more about phoenix? Chanyeol...is very interesting."

"I thought you'll get advances first but you're the one that want to make an advance on someone right after you become a demi? On Chanyeol? Right in front of me?" Jongdae asked with a high pitch, tried to sound like he was angry, but he was just teasing Baekhyun.

Baekhyun laughed as he cupped Jongdae's face. "If I can, I want to do a research about you first. Extremely interesting. From scale 1 to 10, you're on scale 100 if we want to talk about interesting."

"Sweet talker."

"You know I do that only with you," Baekhyun smiled and leaned in. "Deal with this, I'm sticking myself with you for life."

Jongdae smiled, and closed his eyes to receive Baekhyun's kisses.

It was autumn when Baekhyun met Jongdae again, and it was winter when Baekhyun finally able to live his whole life with Jongdae.

Forever.


End file.
